


Hallelujah

by ItsNoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blindfolds, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Execution, F/M, First Meetings, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury Recovery, Insults, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abortion, Past Sexual Abuse, Punishment, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNoodle/pseuds/ItsNoodle
Summary: Captain Levi Ackerman has always been a strong man. He was never one to lose his composure, or break down. However, he will come to realize this is exactly what he needs when he meets his new assistant to training the Scout regiment. A tale of dominance, submission, self discovery, and a form of love begins.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. The Less I Know The Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER! Its been on my mind a lot lately and I am finally putting it into words.  
> This is a Dom!OCxSub!Levi fic. Why? Because we all know in our hearts Levi is a sub.  
> Also, Evol is pronounced eh-vul.
> 
> Each chapter will have the title to a song as the title to the chapter, I suggest listening to the song as you read because I gain a lot of my inspiration from these songs. 
> 
> This one is The Less I Know The Better by Tame Impala.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!

Two birds. 

One gets to fly away.

One remains in it's cage.

Levi adjusted the sleeve on his jacket, his fingers pulling the tan fabric down toward his hand. He kept his grey eyes lingering on the fabric for a moment, allowing himself to go into his thoughts.  
"Why don't I remember that dream? I know it was something about birds. Something about their wings..."  
He shook his head, allowing the thought to exit his brain, as though it was simply chalk on a board and he was the eraser.  
He raised his eyes to the large wooden door in front of him, and closed his hand into a fist. He raised his hand, and knocked - knock, knock, knock.  
"Enter" said the deep voice from inside.  
Levi opened the door, and he allowed his gaze to hit the man behind the desk.  
Commander Erwin was looking through some papers, his thick eyebrows slanted down, a face deep in concentration.  
When Levi took a few steps in, the blonde haired man raised his head and looked at him. He gave a small smile.  
Levi nodded in return, "You wanted to see me?"  
Erwin looked back down at his papers, and took one into his hand.  
"We will have someone new coming here today. I've hired you an assistant. A lieutenant." Erwin looked back up at Levi, watching for the reaction he knew was coming.  
Levi took the information in, and then spat it back out through his mouth, with a "What the hell do you mean, 'an assistant'?"  
Levi glared at the blonde man, who was calm as a cucumber. He had already prepared himself for Levi's attitude, he knew this wouldn't go well.  
"I've found someone to help you out with training the new members of your squad. With so many new people joining the Scouts since we brought Historia in as queen, we need the extra help. I have found that extra help."  
Levi clenched his teeth, and clicked his tongue behind them.  
"I don't need help. I can handle it. Besides, if I do need help, I can just get Hange." he said in a cold tone  
"Hange is so busy with her titan experiments, I don't see her being able to help. You need someone who is dedicated to helping you keep those kids in line."  
Levi rolled his eyes, but only because he knew that statement was correct. It had became difficult to keep all the new recruits in line, to make them listen to him and make them ready to give up their lives.  
He had been doing his best, but there is only so much that a couple threats of cleaning duty could do.  
Erwin, as always, was right.  
Levi softened his face a bit, and Erwin gave him a small smile once more.  
"Who is this person? Is it one of the Scouts?"  
Erwin's eyes glanced back down at the paper in his hand.  
"No. It's someone from the MPs."  
Levi's glare returned.  
"The MPs? After all we just went through with them, you're going to bring one in here? They don't even know how to kill titans!" Levi spat, his arms crossing against his chest.  
"This one is different. She used to be a Scout. She left the Scouts when a higher up in the MPs noticed her talents, and recruited her. She was a captain with them, but ever since there has been all this reform, she wasn't sure of what her place would be anymore. That's when I swept in and asked her to join us to help you."  
Levi's glare hadn't left his face. "What a load of bullshit." he thought to himself  
"Who even is this person? Do I know them?"  
Erwin laid the paper in his hands down on the desk.  
"Her name is Evol Janes."  
Levi combed through his brain for any memory of a person with that name, but he could not find one.  
"I knew her when she was a scout" Erwin said "She was great. Very skilled. She is known in the MPs for her ability to keep her cadets in line, as well as her no nonsense ways. She's kind of cold."  
Levi stared at his Commander.  
"I thought I was all the coldness this unit could handle."  
Erwin grinned at the short man.  
"I feel like the cadets could use a woman's touch. Someone to remind them of their mother, who they wouldn't want to get in trouble with."  
Levi scoffed at that statement.  
"She will be here soon. I'll be introducing her tomorrow morning, today she will be unpacking her stuff into her office and room. She will be right down the hall from you. You should try to introduce yourself to her, since she will be your assistant."  
"Don't you think I should get some say in who gets to be my assistant? I haven't even met this woman." Levi barked at Erwin  
Erwin raised one thick eyebrow at Levi.  
"You trust me, right?"  
Levi nodded. Of course he did.  
"Then trust me, she is what is needed for the Scouts. I've really looked into her, and I think she will be of great use."  
Levi let out a sigh. There was no use in fighting Erwin. He had to, as always, just trust his judgement. Even if he hated the idea of having a little helper following him around everywhere.  
"Is that all? I want to get back to the training" Levi asked  
Erwin nodded. Levi saluted his Commander, and rushed himself out the door. He began to make his way back to the training field, scowl left on his face.  
"I wonder how many times I'm going to have to tell her to keep up? Or how many times she will cry when the cadets won't listen? Discipline in the Scouts and discipline in the MPs are two different things" he said to himself as he stomped his way back to the field.

At about 1:00 p.m., Levi disbanded the cadets from their training for lunch. As he was on his was to the mess hall, Erwin stopped him.  
"You assistant is here. She is unpacking in her office, its the only one with the door open. Go introduce yourself."  
Levi rolled his eyes. With a nod, he turned himself down a hallway to make his way to the offices. He cursed under his breath the whole time, annoyed by everything at once.  
He made it to the hallway, and saw that the only one with the door open was the fourth one down on the left side. Exactly two up from his office, which was the sixth door. Erwin really did mean it when he said she would be close by.  
Levi let out a heavy sigh. He slowly made his way to the door way, and gave a light tap on the frame with his knuckles. He then let himself in.  
He allowed his eyes to find their way to the figure standing at the desk.  
She was staring at him, her eyes fixed on him with a stern glare.  
Her hair was the color of chocolate, pulled back into a tight bun, some wavy locks hanging around her face.  
Her mouth looked like it never left the frown it currently had on it, a permanent displease with the world.  
She blinked slowly at Levi.  
"Can I help you?" Her voice matched her face - stern, cold, displeased. Monotone.  
Levi guessed her to be in her late 20s. Like him, she was short - the same height as him, from what he could tell. Her body was small framed, like she was meant to be a doll instead of a human.  
"I'm Captain Levi" Levi matched her cold tone.  
The woman had her hands in a box that sat on the desk at the time, but at this time she pulled her hands out and faced Levi.  
She gave him a salute, her face never changing.  
"Nice to meet you, Captain. I'm Evol Janes."  
Levi noted that even her hands were small. How the hell could someone so small be of any use to him?  
She dropped her salute. Levi took a few steps toward her, keeping his gray eyes fixed on her.  
She kept her eyes on him too, that stern light in them never leaving as he approached.  
Levi wasn't used to that.  
Normally, his cold gaze makes anyone look away. He knew he had that effect on people, the ability to intimidate. He liked that about himself.  
But not this woman. Her eyes wouldn't leave him, and she kept her stance with shoulders back as Levi took a few more steps toward her.  
Levi could see the color of her eyes now - the color of the grass fields he had seen outside the wall.  
He allowed his eyes to travel down, taking in her uniform - clean, unwrinkled, every stitch in place.  
At least she's tidy.  
His eyes traveled back up, and saw that her eyes were down.  
She was taking him in too, analyzing him like he was a crime scene.  
He watched her eyes travel down his body, stopping to stare at one thing or another for a brief moment before continuing.  
Her face never changed, that contempt look always present.  
Levi felt a twinge of an emotion he couldn't explain in him. Something that made his stomach feel like there were sparks in it.  
Her eyes shot back up quickly, so fast that Levi couldn't break his away fast enough. She had caught him staring at her.  
"Is there anything else, Captain?" she said in that same monotone.  
Levi cleared his throat and looked away.  
"After Erwin introduces you to the cadets, we will let you watch them train with me. That'll be your chance to learn them all and learn how they all behave."  
Evol nodded.  
"Understood, Captain."  
Levi looked back at her.  
"I'll be off now. See you in the morning."  
She saluted him once more.  
Levi turned his back to her, and he walked from her room. He took a small glance back over his shoulder, to see her with her arms back in the box. She pulled some books from it and laid them on the desk. He looked forward again, and headed his way to the mess hall.  
What god damn right does she have to look me up and down like that?  
Who does she think she is?  
Why did Erwin send me such a bitch?

The next day came quick, with dreams of birds and feathers leaving as eyes opened with the sun.  
At breakfast, Evol saw Captain Levi eating with Erwin and Hange. She watched the dark haired man as she ate her meal at an opposite table, how he gripped his tea cup with his whole hand and how his face seemed to stay in a scowl. When someone spoke to him, he wouldn't say much back and it always had a tone of disgust. He would send glances her way, those grey eyes full of storms. He would quickly look away once she sent him those storms thundering back at him with her eyes.  
What a pompous little man. He's clearly not used to having someone who isn't intimidated by him.  
After breakfast, Erwin gathered everyone in front of the training field. He brought Evol to the front with him. Evol took her saulte to the crowd of cadets and higher ups, all looking at her with curiousity.  
"This is Evol Janes. She will be assisting Captain Levi with training you all. You will address her as Lieutenant Evol. She will make a great addition to the Scouts, please show her respect." Erwin's voice boomed over the crowd.  
Everyone saluted to Evol, with some whispers of 'Who is she' and 'Where did she come from'.  
Evol thanked Erwin, and everyone disbanded.  
She walked toward the training field, her eyes scanning all the faces. The cadets were currently doing hand to hand combat training, grappling with one another in the dirt.  
She walked on the side line to avoid being hit by a flying body, when she saw Captain Levi standing with his arms crossed watching the cadets.  
His brows were furrowed. She couldn't tell if he was angry or if that was his resting face at this point. She walked to his side, turning herself so she could be facing the cadets. She bent her arms behind her back, grasping her left hand with her right.  
"Good morning, Captain" She kept her eyes forward.  
"Morning." The words sounded like venom leaving his lips. He's not a morning person.  
"Who do we have here today?" She finally looked at him, her stern eyes fixing on the Captain's face.  
"Well..." Levi began, uncrossing his arms and pointing at a dark haired girl wearing a red scarf. "That's Mikasa Ackerman. She's the most skilled."  
Evol nodded her head.  
"Over there is Armin Arlert. He's the brains" He pointed to a blonde haired boy who was currently being thrown to the ground.  
"That's Connie Springer and Sasha Braus. They're idiots, but good soldiers" The two were throwing clods of dirt at each other.  
"That's Jean Kirstein. He's a cocky little shit, but a great leader." The cocky little shit was putting another cadet in a headlock.  
"And I guess last, is Eren Jaeger." Evol knew this one. Everyone knew him. The brown haired boy was regaining his balance after being pushed.  
"That's the boy who can become a titan?" Evol asked, her eyes fixed on Eren.  
Levi nodded.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the cadets fight each other. Evol was amazed at how easily Mikasa could get someone down, the power she held. She had to keep herself from smiling as Mikasa time and time again threw her opponent to the ground. She loved seeing powerful women. It reminded her that she wasn't alone in this world of men.  
At that moment, yelling broke out.  
Eren and Jean were standing just feet apart from each other, their hands in fists at their sides, their faces red with anger.  
"You are such an idiot, horseface! You are weak!"  
"I'm weak?! No, you are! You are a suicidal dumbass who lets his emotions make him weak!"  
The two boys were screaming at one another, getting ready to swing their fists, and all the other cadets had gathered around them to watch.  
Some, like Mikasa and Armin, were trying to make them stop.  
Others were cheering it on.  
Evol glanced at Levi. His face was full of annoyance, and he let out a deep sigh.  
"Jean, Eren. Stop it, you brats."  
The Captain's command went unnoticed, covered up by the sounds of the boys screaming.  
"Hey! I said stop!"  
Again, the commands went unfollowed.  
This man can't even get control over his own cadets. Pathetic.  
Evol rolled her eyes. She marched herself to the pack of cadets that had gathered, Levi saying "What are you doing?" as she walked.  
As she walked, cadets moved out of their way for her, creating a clear space for her as she made her way to the two boys who were now on the ground throwing blows to one another.  
She paused for a moment, glaring down at the two.  
Then she reached her hands into their tangled heap, grabbed a ear from each boy between her fingers, and yanked.  
The boys both shot up to her sides, having to bend as she gripped their ears tight. They both let out groans of pain.  
"You two are coming with me" she said, her eyes darting between both boys. They both swallowed hard.  
She drug them both by their ears away from the stunned crowd, pausing for a moment to look at Captain Levi.  
"We'll be in my office."  
Levi opened his mouth to speak at first, his brows furrowed so hard it was causing wrinkles in his forehead. But he closed his mouth, looked away, and let out a sigh.  
"Fine" His voice had a tinge of defeat in it.  
Evol lead the boys away, heading up into the buildings with the boys trailing behind her.

After an hour, Levi began to wonder where the boys and Evol had went.  
Was she laying into them that heavy?  
Erwin wasn't kidding when he said she keeps cadets straight.  
Levi realized by seeing her take the reigns that he had became soft on his cadets. Maybe it was because he had lead them through so much, or maybe because they were just kids still. He didn't fully know the answer.  
He did know one thing though - Evol commanded respect. Her eyes demanded you take her serious, the way they said "I will eat you alive" when she glared at you.  
He saw that firsthand that morning at breakfast when he saw her looking at him, how she seemed so displeased but also curious to him. He couldn't stand to look back at her for too long.  
After a few minutes of pondering over that woman, Levi decided he better go save the boys from her wrath. By now they must know their lesson.  
He left the cadets to their training and made his way to the coolness of the building that held the offices and sleeping quarters of the higher ups.  
Walking a steady pace, he put his hands in his pockets. He let his mind wonder to what kind of tea he would have later, what cleaning he needed to get done, what kind of birds were in his dream that he couldn't remember.  
He almost didn't realize that he had made it to Evol's office. The door was closed shut. She must be giving them the talking to of a lifetime.  
He thought about knocking, but decided he wasn't going to be a little bitch about this. He was the Captain.  
He placed his hand on the doorknob, turned, and opened the door.  
"Evol, let the boys go, they-" Levi's words left him, as though he had forgotten how to talk. He felt his eyes widen, and he gripped the doorknob harder.  
Bent over the desk, with their pants at their ankles and bare bottoms out, were Jean and Eren. Their backs were to the door, but Levi could tell it was them by the backs of their heads.  
Their bottoms were bright red, several imprints of something still searing into their flesh.  
He could hear the boy's panting and wimpering.  
Standing behind them was Evol.  
She had taken off her uniform jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her white button up to her elbows. She stood with her shoulders back, one hand on her hip, the other at her side. She gripped a belt in her free hand.  
When the door opened, Evol turned her head and was now staring down Levi. Her eyes were hungry and wild, like a beast that hadn't eaten in days seeing a kill.  
Levi was speechless. Which never happens to him. All he could do was stare at the boys, and then he would shift his eyes to stare at Evol, and then back to the boys.  
Eventually, he felt words escape his lips. "What are you doing?"  
Evol sighed.  
"Jean, Eren. Pull up your pants. Your punishment is over."  
The boys did exactly as instructed. They both turned to look at Evol, and Levi noticed that their faces were red with blush and soaked in sweat.  
'What did you learn?" Evol stared the boys down.  
"That we will not fight again." The boys said in unison.  
"Good. Now go." She motioned toward the door with the belt.  
Levi quickly stepped into the room so the boys would have a clear escape route. The boys kept their eyes down to the floor, not daring to make contact with Levi's stare.  
Once they had left the room, Levi closed the door behind them. He kept his back to Evol for a moment, facing the door, trying to gather all the thoughts together that were running through his mind.  
Finally, he turned to face her.  
She was buckling the belt back around her waist, humming a little to herself.  
"What was THAT?" The words came out weaker than Levi intended them to.  
Evol looked at him like he was a fly waiting to be swatted.  
"I was teaching those boys about discipline. Something you clearly can't do, Captain"  
Levi felt like a snake had just bit him from the way her words struck him.  
"I don't think spanking them will solve that. That's sadistic. What's wrong with you?"  
Evol took a step toward Levi.  
"Sometimes, to teach the stubborn ones a lesson, you have to get a little dirty."  
Another step.  
"Dirty? That was plain crazy. That was some sex shit, wasnt it?"  
Levi felt himself feeling smaller as she drew closer to him with another step.  
"Sex shit? What are you, thirteen? Adults call it fucking. And no, it wasn't. That was purely work related. However, in some cases, it can be sex shit."  
Another step.  
"Why would you do that? What gives you the right to do that?"  
Step.  
She was eye to eye with Levi now, and he could almost taste her breath on his lips.  
"Why? Because I enjoy it. And it helps the people I do it to. What gives me the right? I do. I give myself the right."  
Levi felt his heart beat faster. Her words felt like velvet as they hit his ears. He felt his cheeks become hot, and a shade of pink began to form on them.  
No. Not blushing. I don't blush. Why am I blushing?  
Evol noticed this change in the Captain.  
For the first time since meeting her, Levi watched as Evol's full lips formed into a grin.  
That hunger he had saw in her eyes earlier was back, except now it looked like starvation as she stared into his eyes.  
"Captain, perhaps you could use some discipline too. I would be happy to give you that. Come back to my office tonight."  
She lingered on his eyes a moment longer, then turned away from him and walked back to the desk.  
She took a seat in the chair behind the desk and proceeded to pick up a paper, reading it.  
Levi stared at her, his heart beating so hard he could hear it in his ears.  
Finally, he turned around and walked out the door.  
He rested his back against the door for a moment once he closed it, trying to compose himself.  
Then, he walked down to his room.  
He opened the door, closed it shut, and turned the lock.  
He slammed his back against the door, eyes staring at the floor. He put his hands to his head, locking his fingers into his hair.  
The heat on his cheeks was still burning, and he felt himself slowly slide down onto the floor. 

What is happening to me?

Why am I like this?

Why would I react this way, to that? To her?

Levi reached one of his hands to his crotch. He felt the hardness pushing against his zipper, the undeniable proof that he wished wasn't there.  
He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned the button, and unzipped the zipper.  
He slowly pulled down his pants until he had exposed it.  
It, being his excruciatingly hard cock.  
He stared at it, feeling like it was mocking him.  
He gripped it in his hand, and began to stoke it, up and down.  
Shaft to tip.  
He closed his eyes and leaned back his head.  
He saw images of Evol's hungry eyes.  
He saw the red bottoms of those boys.  
He saw himself bent over the desk in their place.  
He saw the belt dangling from Evol's hand.  
He saw birds flying from their cages. 

He came hard, and fast. He let out a low moan as his cum squirted on to his shirt.  
He was breathing hard, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

He couldn't deny it now. He was turned on by what Evol done. He wanted it done to him. He wanted to be the one beaten and devoured. 

He would see her again that night. 

He had to.


	2. Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Levi decides to give in to his desires and go to Evol's room. What waits for him behind the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all ready for the spice. 
> 
> Sorry chapters are so long, I wanted to properly introduce Evol, the situation, etc. 
> 
> The song of the chapter is Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge

Two birds. 

One has wings ready to fly.

One has wings made from wax.

Levi continued on his day.  
He lead the Scouts in the rest of training, with Evol standing by his side the entire time.  
They didn't really speak to each other, other than him introducing her to other cadets and instructing her on what they were doing.  
She remained her cold self, as though what had taken place in her office was just some casual meeting.  
Levi would throw glances at her when he could, watching how she moved her hands and how her eyes watched others.  
He had became so entranced with her hands now, the way they seemed to move so smoothly, and yet with such determination.  
At one point, she adjusted a cadet's ODM body harness, her fingers pulling on the straps laying on the cadet's shoulders.  
Watching her fingers grip the material reminded Levi of her gripping the belt.  
He felt heat in his belly, and his cock began to rise in his pants.  
He took a moment to step away and calm himself down in the bathroom, taking in deep breaths.  
"I'm a fucking mess" he mumbled to himself as he washed his face in cold water.

Finally, the day was done and night came.  
Levi was sitting in his room, peering out the window from his bed.  
The moon was in a crescent, letting a bit of silver glow land onto the floor. 

Does the moon shine for the Earth, or does it shine for itself?  
He had heard that question somewhere once before.  
Why was he thinking of that now?

After thirty minutes of staring into the darkness, he took a deep breath.  
He stood up, and made his way to his door.  
He glanced down at his body one more time - he had no idea what one would wear when they were about to be beaten for pleasure.  
He had chosen black pants and a white button up, tucked into the pants neatly.  
He had chose this because he wanted to look nice, but also casual.  
He wanted to impress Evol, in a way.  
Show her that he could clean up nicely.  
Why did it matter to him what she thought? He didn't know.

He opened the door, walked out, and turned down the hall.  
Two doors down he went until he reached the closed door.  
He stared it for a moment before finally giving a light knock.  
"Who is it?" came that monotone voice.  
"It's Levi" He let it roll of his tongue as casual sounding as he could.  
"Ah, come in." Was that a smile he heard in her voice?  
Levi opened the door and stepped inside, slowly closing the door behind him.  
He took a moment to take in the room; he hadn't had a chance to when he was there earlier.

She had a black Victorian style couch against one wall, with a matching arm chair to it's side.  
There was a cherry wooden table in front of the couch, where a tea set was placed on a gold tray.  
The teapot was black, with gold floral designs circling the bottom. Two teacups sat on both sides of it, matching it perfectly.  
Levi didn't know she was a tea drinker. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed.  
On the opposite side was a bookcase - cherry wood, matching the table.  
It was filled with books, some Levi knew and some he had never heard of.  
On the top shelf, there were bust statues of various women.  
Each woman had the same hard stare, their mouths in a hard pout.  
After the bookcase was a closed door. Levi guessed that to lead to the attached bedroom, the same as his office.

Across from him, at the back of the room, was a window. The lights were dim in this room, so he could see the moon shining through the panes.  
The question of the moon entered his mind once more.  
The desk was in the corner, with papers neatly stacked on it and a book with a red cover.  
There was a black vase with some type of purple flowers in it.  
All the black made Levi feel like he was in a secret, a place no one speaks of.  
Finally, he let his eyes go to Evol.

She was leaning against the desk, facing him.  
She was wearing an all black dress that hit right at her knees.  
The sleeves came down to her elbows, and the collar formed into a v at her chest, exposing her collar bones.  
Her hair was no longer in the tight bun - she had it in a looser bun at the nape of her neck, more wavy locks angling around her face.  
Levi noted that her body still looked so small, like it would be so breakable.  
However, she was definitely a woman. She had the curves that only grown women have - her breasts round and full, her hips curving like an S.  
Levi had gotten so used to only seeing the teenage girls who were his cadets, he had forgotten how women looked.  
He was a grown man, who lusted after grown women. Evol's body was such a delight to see.

Evol was staring at him, the hint of a grin on her lips.  
Her eyes said, "Feeding time" to his eyes.  
He responded with his own look - "Dinner is served."  
Their eyes stayed locked for a moment, a conversation between irises taking place.  
Finally, Evol parted her lips.  
"I wasn't sure you would come, Captain. I thought maybe I had scared you."  
Levi scoffed.  
"I don't frighten very easily."  
Evol smirked at the man. Levi restrained himself from biting his lip, trying to keep his composure.  
She lifted herself from the desk, pushing with her hands up.  
She took slow steps toward Levi. She stopped about two feet from him.  
She raised her right hand slowly, and extended her pointer finger.  
She then bent her finger toward her. She repeated this.  
She was beckoning him. 

"Come to me" Her voice was honey and vinegar at the same time.  
Levi didn't want to come. He wanted to remain the man he was - the man who calls the shots, the keeper of himself, the property of none.  
But he so desperately wanted the opposite at the same time.  
He wanted to obey. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to be used.  
What am I to become?  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

He saw a bird flying from a cage.

He opened his eyes. 

He took the few steps to get to Evol, stopping only inches from her.  
She peered into his eyes, his grey orbs staring back.

"I'll start you out slow. With proper training, you will become such a good boy." She took the finger she had beckoned him with and placed it at the top of his pants.  
She slowly traced it up his body - up, up, up.  
She reached his lips. She outlined his lips with her fingertip.  
Levi began to feel the heat creep into his belly.

"Take off that shirt. Let me see you."

Levi began to do as he was told, undoing each button from top to bottom.  
Evol watched him work until he had slid the shirt off.  
She began to take in his body with her eyes.  
He looked like he had been sculpted from marble, a torso of pure muscle.  
Evol lifted her finger once more, and began as she had, tracing up his body.  
Levi felt her trace along his hard abs, her finger climbing each one like a hill.  
She made her way to his chest, letting her finger rest for a moment between his pecks. 

Levi prayed she wouldn't feel his heart thumping madly. He didn't want to give his excitement away yet.  
She must not have, because she continued up.  
She reached his neck, and once again paused.  
Is she going to feel my pulse?  
Evol extended her other fingers, and wrapped her hand around Levi's throat.  
She gave a light squeeze.  
Levi felt the pressure around his throat, closed his eyes, and he let out a quiet groan.  
"What a nice body you have, Levi. I knew it would be, I have been watching you."  
Levi opened his eyes to look at the woman who could strangle him to death at this moment.  
He felt his face get hot at what he saw.  
Evol had her mouth gapped open just a tad, with the tip of her tongue sticking out near the corner on her top lip.  
Her eyes were that of a beast's.  
She was hungry for him.

Evol felt like herself, finally.  
She was letting her true colors show, letting her wings spread. And she was using Captain Levi to do so.  
She held on to the man's throat, soaking in the beautiful scene of his blushing face, his chest beginning to rise and fall faster.  
The way her fingers wrapped around his thick neck looked was already causing a heat inside her.  
She pulled him to her face by his throat, close enough that their lips were barely brushing against each other.  
Levi began to pout his lips for a kiss, but Evol rejected him with a chuckle.  
"No kisses for you, silly boy. Those are only for good pets."  
He bit his bottom lip.  
"I don't know a thing about you, other than you're a pompous little fool. But I can learn a lot about a man through what get's him off."  
She tightened her grip on his throat.  
"Let's see what gets you off, Captain."  
She pushed against his throat hard, sending him flying on to his bottom to the floor.  
His look of fear and lust set Evol on fire.  
Look at the little man, falling on ass like a weakling. 

"On your knees, boy. Don't sit there with your legs spread open like an improper little slut."  
Levi winced at her words, and then spun his legs around until he was sittting perfectly on his knees.  
Evol grinned down at him.  
"Just like that, good boy. Let me get something."  
Evol turned her back to Levi and walked to her desk. She opened the largest drawer on the bottom, sliding it slowly until its contents were exposed.  
She reached in with both hands, feeling the smoothness of silk in one hand and the plushness of velvet in the other.  
She slowly pulled the items out, and held them up for Levi to see.  
His eyes widened at what she held.  
In her right hand, she held an organized knot of black, silk ropes. In the other hand, she held a black velvet blindfold.  
The tip of her tongue went to her top lip, her canine tooth poking it lightly. This was a habit she had formed at some point.  
It only came out at times like this. 

She slowly walked toward Levi, stopping only once she was close enough to hover above him.  
He craned his head up at her, his eyes darting from her hands to her face. 

Look at all that fear. Look at all that desire. I could eat you.

"Let's start with the basics first. I'm going to tie your hands up, and blindfold you. I'm going to have a rope around your throat too. Understand?"  
Levi took a deep breath in.  
"Yes, I understand."  
"No. You say, 'Yes, I understand, ma'am.'"  
Levi nodded.  
"Yes, I understand, ma'am."  
The way his voice sounds saying those words made her feel like she was drowning in honey.  
"Hands behind your back."  
Levi did as he was told, moving quickly.  
Evol let out a small chuckle at how eager he was.  
She let the silk rope hit the floor, and took the blindfold in both hands. She wrapped it around Levi's eyes, giving him one last look before she sent him into darkness.  
"Your safe word is feather" she whispered into his ear.  
Levi nodded.  
She picked up the rope, and made her behind Levi. She let herself look at his back, how sculpted it was, how his shoulders created crevices inbetween them.  
She bent down and began tying the rope around his wrists - she wrapped the rope around his wrists a few times, then brought it in the middle to form a knot, with a length of the rope left out.  
She heard a soft groan come from Levi, followed by a deep sigh.  
He is so easily pleased.

She took the remaining rope hanging from the knot and began to pull it up Levi's back, keeping it perfectly centered.  
Levi let out a shiver as the silk grazed his bare flesh.  
Evol took her hand and wrapped it around his neck once more, pulling him back just a bit.  
She wrapped the rope around his neck, tying it into a perfect noose.  
She had became so good at knots at this point, she marveled at herself as her hands moved.  
Levi was sweating now, and his breathing became harder the more she tied.  
Finally, she was done. She stood up and took a step back to take in her work.

Levi's head was bent backwards just a tad, causing his back to arch. When he attempted to move his wrists, the rope pulled on his throat.  
He let out a wimper when he jerked on his wrists, causing his throat to consrict.  
Evol's tongue met her top lip once more.  
What a beautiful sight this was. A grown man, one who was so respected and feared, reduced to a wimpering boy in ropes.  
She stared at him for a long while, letting him soak in what state he was in.  
She was hungry still, but this will have to do for now.

Her eyes traveled down his body, stopping at the crotch of his pants.  
Except, his pants were more like a tent.  
Levi's cock was rock hard. She could see its thick outline through the black cloth of his pants.  
She gave a small chuckle. He was loving this.  
She walked over to Levi, squatting down so she could put her lips against his ear.  
"It looks like you're in some distress, boy."  
Levi clenched his teeth.  
Evol reached her hand to the hardness in his pants, and she gripped it firmly.  
Levi let out a gasp.  
"Does being tied up like a dog turn you on? Are you a fucking freak, too?"  
Levi was panting.  
"Answer me. Are you a fucking freak?"  
"Yes" Levi mumbled.  
Evol took her other hand and gave a jerk to the rope along Levi's back, putting pressure on his windpipe.  
Levi let out a yelp.  
"Louder. Tell me what you are. Are you a fucking freak, too?"  
Levi winced at her raised voice in his ear.  
"Yes. I'm a fucking freak like you." His words were clear now.  
Evol was pleased. Finally, we were getting somewhere.  
She rubbed her hand against the hardness in his pants.  
"Shall I give you some relief? Do you want that?"  
Levi was panting.  
"Yes, ma'am. I do want that."  
Evol let out a chuckle.  
"That's not very polite. Ask nicely if you want it."  
Levi gritted his teeth.  
He allowed himself to pause for a moment.  
Finally, he spoke.  
"Please, ma'am. Please give me some relief."  
What a good boy. 

Levi felt hands on his belt, unbuckling it and then moving on to his button and zipper.  
He was grateful to be in this darkness from the blindfold, because he didn't think he would be able to handle the sight of himself.  
What had he become?  
He was fully turned on from being tied up like some prisoner, to be choked just from moving, to be blinded to his surroundings.  
He didn't know what was happening to him, and he loved it.  
His mind went to the birds leaving the cage.  
He felt his cock finally be freed from his pants. The pressure against his zipper had been digging into his skin.  
He wondered what would come next - a mouth, hands, a slap?  
When he heard the sound of spitting, and then a moisture hit his tip, he guessed on hands.  
His guess was right.  
He felt those tiny hands grip his throbbing member, rubbing the spit from the tip to the bottom of his shaft.

The hands started slow, easing their way up and down him. He couldn't help but to wiggle a bit at the sensation, causing the rope to tighten on his throat.  
"Fuck" He let this escape his lips in a mumble. He had never been so turned on in his life.  
The hands began to go faster, and he felt his nut begin to build up with it.  
He was going to cum fast, he could already tell.  
This all felt so good to him, he felt like he should have always been doing this.  
This is nirvana to him.  
He was getting closer to busting at his seams. 

"Don't cum until I tell you to, boy" Evol's voice was low. 

Levi felt a knot in his stomach. How was he going to hold this in? He was so close.  
He bit his bottom lip, clenching his eyes together tight.  
He was on fire now, his body trembling.  
He so desperately needed to cum, it was hurting him.  
The hands kept pumping him, building him up more and more.  
He wasn't sure how much more he could take.  
A wimper escaped his lips. 

Evol chuckled.  
"Poor boy. You're in so much pain. I guess I will let you have your nut."  
She paused for a moment. Levi didn't let it go - not until she said.  
He will follow the rules.

"Cum for me."

He did as he was told.  
All at once, he released it. He felt his cum pour out of his cock, shivers of orgasm following each squirt.  
The rope pulled tightly on his neck as he spasmed.  
He let loud moans escape his mouth, moans he didn't even know he had in him.  
The birds were flying once more.  
Once his cock was drained, he let himself rest, his breathing labored.  
He felt the haze of his orgasm take him over, painting him in a rosy glow. 

Evol walked behind him and removed the rope from his throat, then his wrists.  
Levi brought his hands to his sides, letting his knuckles drag the floor.  
Evol walked to the front of him, bent at her waist, and removed his blindfold.  
His lidded eyes met her's.  
He saw that her hunger was gone. Her eyes were at peace now.  
She had feasted on him.  
She was pleased with him.  
He felt a spark of happiness grow in his heart at this.  
His lips formed into a small smile.  
And Evol smiled back at him.

"You did good. Get dressed, and go rest. Let me know when you want more."  
She pushed a strand of his hair away from his sweat soaked forehead. She let her fingers linger in his dark locks for a moment.  
Levi stared up at her.

He would want more.

He would always want more.

This is what he was meant to do.


	3. Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi feels guilty for what has happened between him and Evol. He becomes determined to fix his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren't thinking this was going to be one of those fanfics where it's nothing but smut. Nah, we believe in character and relationship development in this house. 
> 
> The song of the chapter is Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by The Arctic Monkeys.

Two birds.

One bird wonders why the other won't fly.

One bird wishes the other luck. 

Levi was feeling guilty.  
It had been a month since that night with Evol.  
He had spent many moments since then thinking about it, pleasuring himself as he laid in his bed at night.  
However, a growing ache had began in his stomach.

He was never one to be overtly sexual - in fact, he hadn't even had sex before.   
The closest he had ever gotten was some sticky fumblings in his youth, in alleyways behind bars.  
He was too awkward for sex, he never knew what to say or what to do.  
But when it came to Evol, he somehow let himself go. He let himself just exist in the moment she was devouring him.  
He wasn't sure why it was being dominated that made him loosen up, but it had relieved him to know at least something did.  
He wasn't completely hopeless.

His relief was gone though following the week after their night together.  
He had came to realize he didn't know a thing about this woman who had seen this side of him.  
For some reason, this didn't sit right with Levi.  
He wondered how she could go on acting so cold with him as she had before, so business like.  
How she could continue to help him train the Scouts as though nothing had happened?  
Was she used to interactions like this?  
Does she dominate men on a regular basis?

Levi decided he would begin to learn about Evol. He wanted to know what made her tick.  
He could also admit to himself that he wanted to know more about her because he didn't want to be the only one whose weakness had shown.  
He didn't think it was fair, and he wanted at least some form of fairness in this shitty world, even if it was just in bedroom matters.   
Levi had a problem though - he was terrible at conversation.   
He had never learned how to interact with others.  
He had friends - Hange, Erwin, Moblit - but he felt like those friends just kind of happened. They chose him as their friend.  
He had never had to make a friend before. He had never had to be the one to put the effort in.   
Evol was clearly not going to be the one to start any un-needed conversations, so it was up to him.

Nine days after their night together, Levi swallowed his pride and took his first step.  
He saw Evol in a hallway one afternoon, gazing out a window. Levi glanced out the window to see what she was looking at.  
Her eyes seemed to have been watching a bird building its nest in a nearby tree.  
Her face was softened, her usual scowl toned down to the point she seemed relaxed.  
Levi decided this looked like a perfect time since she seemed more docile.  
He walked up to her until he stopped just a few feet from her.  
She turned her head to look at him, keeping her same softened look.

Levi cleared this throat.  
"Birds..."  
That's all he could get out. One word.  
I'm a fucking idiot.   
Evol raised an eyebrow at him. He saw her scowl begin to brew on her face again.  
He had to try again. He just needed to get himself together.  
"The birds are building their nest. They're making a home for their young."  
No shit, Sherlock.  
He swallowed hard and turned his head to the window so he didn't have to look at Evol.  
Why was he so bad at this? 

"Yeah. They are" Evol's voice wasn't its normal monotone when she gave her response.   
Levi heard the sweetness in her words to him, however subtle it was.   
He turned his head back to look at her, and saw that her face was back to the soft expression it wore before.  
Her green eyes were focused on his face, but for once he didn't feel like she was trying to analyze his every move.  
"Do you like birds?" he asked   
Evol looked at him a moment, as though she was processing what he had asked.  
Then she turned her head back toward the window, her eyes finding the bird in it's nest again.  
"Yes, I do. They remind me of the dreams I've been having lately."

Levi's mouth gaped open a bit at her statement.  
He, too, had been having dreams of birds.  
What kind of dreams was she having?  
He gathered his thoughts until he was ready to ask her about her dreams, when she said  
"Well, I'm going to work on some papers in my office. I'll see you later, Captain."  
She turned her back to him and walked down the hall.  
Levi felt a twinge of defeat in him, but he would just have to ask her another day.  
At least there was progress. 

From that moment on, Levi took each chance he could to talk to her.  
When they were having meetings with Erwin, afterwards he would ask her about her favorite kind of weather.  
It was rain, because she liked the smell of the earth afterwards.  
She asked him the same - it was also rain, because he liked how it cleaned everything.  
When they were cleaning the barracks with the cadets, he would ask her favorite color.  
It was black, because she liked the night.  
She learned his - white, because it was the color of purity.  
While they were inspecting the titan decoys for flaws, he asked her age.  
She was 29.  
He was 31.  
When they were making the cadets run and following them on horseback, he asked her where she grew up.  
She was originally from a tiny village in Wall Maria, but when she was eight she was brought to Wall Sina.  
He asked what brought her to Wall Sina.  
All she said, with lowered eyes, was "a person."

Levi didn't continue the conversation after that. 

He hadn't just began to talk to her - he began to watch her.  
He figured this would be a good way to learn about her too.  
He had figured out some things.  
First thing was that, she wasn't as skilled as Erwin had made her out to be.  
She was very proficient at using her ODM gear, soaring through the air like it was nothing.  
When it came time to slice the titan decoy's neck, she never cut deep enough.   
The moment after she realized she didn't cut deep enough, she would spit and let out a curse.  
"Fuck!"  
"Shit!"  
"God damnit!"  
Everytime.  
Levi wondered why Erwin had lied about her skills, but when he saw how well she kept the cadets in line, he understood.

The second thing was that she often had moments where she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.  
She would be watching whatever was happening, but her eyes would be glazed over.  
Her mouth would be downturned in a frown, but not like the one she normally wore.  
There seemed to be a hue of sadness over her.   
She would snap out of this very quickly, always keeping herself present enough to interact when needed.  
Sometimes Levi would guess what she was thinking about.  
No matter how many guesses he made to himself, none ever fit the look she had. 

The third thing was that she loved the small creatures that roamed the forest where they trained.  
Her eyes would light up at the sight of a squirrel, butterfly, or even a snake.  
Levi once watched her pick up a dead bird from under a tree.  
He saw her later burying it outside the horse barn.  
He felt himself smile at this fact, at seeing that the cold woman did indeed have a heart.  
A good heart, perhaps.

The fourth thing was that, like him, she was terrible at social interaction.  
One time, while taking a break, a cadet came up to her.  
He asked her, "Lieutenant Evol, do you like all this sunshine?"  
Evol stared at him for a long while.  
Finally, she spoke.  
"It's hot."  
That was all she said.   
She stood there, awkwardly tapping her fingers against her thigh.  
The cadet just nodded, and went back to his friends.

All these little moments Levi had locked away into his mind for the past month.  
Late at night, when he laid in bed, he found himself looking through his list of moments.  
He had slowly began to form a better understanding of Evol.  
He would close his eyes and picture these moments - her soft eyes staring at a butterfly, her awkward interactions with others, her mean mumblings at her mistakes.   
He placed his hand on his heart.  
He felt it's fast thumping against his palm.  
Opening his eyes, he decided what his next move would be.

The next day, Evol sat quietly at breakfast.  
She had just gotten her plate of food, and a cup of coffee.  
She wasn't a big fan of the coffee, but she needed the caffeine.  
As always, she sat by herself at a lone table in a room full of people.  
Evol didn't mind this - it had always been this way for her.   
She raised the cup of coffee to her lips, and took a small sip.  
It's bitterness stung at her tastebuds, but she was still grateful.

She kept the coffee cup to her lips and closed her eyes.  
With an inhale, she breathed in the coffee's strong scent.  
Regardless of how shitty the quality is, she could never deny she loved the smell.  
She let herself rest in this moment, the smell and darkness behind her lids blocking the noise around her.  
It wasn't until she heard the clink of something hitting the table that she opened her eyes.

Across from her, Levi was sitting his plate of food down.  
He pulled out the chair slowly, and took a seat in it.  
He kept his eyes down the entire time until he had fully situated himself.  
Finally, he looked up at her.  
His eyes peered over the eggs and bread at her, a look on his face she did not recognize.  
She sat her coffee cup down, allowing her eyes to linger on the brown liquid in it.  
She raised her gaze up to him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Good morning, Evol" he said, and this was the first time he had said her name without Lieutenant in front of it. 

It surprised her.   
He had been making an effort to talk to her more, asking her various questions through out their days.  
Not wanting to be the only one being dissected, and also having her own curiosities for this man, she would ask him questions in return.  
This has caused them both to learn quiet a bit about each other.  
She had stopped seeing him as a pompous, small man.  
He was often as awkward as she was in social scenarios.  
He was firm and disciplined.  
He fully deserved his title of humanity's strongest soldier.  
He didn't sleep much - she figured that out by how many cups of tea she watched him drink and the bags under his eyes.  
He had a soft spot for his cadets, which she had begun to find endearing.   
Sometimes, when he would talk to her, he would let his mean face soften.   
She would then see how round his cheeks were, how his eyes had a hint of blue, how his bottom lip was fuller than his top.  
Yes, this man was full of surprises.

But him sitting with her was the biggest one yet.  
Levi had always taken his seat at what was known as 'the higher ups table.'  
He sat with Hange and Erwin, where they would all three take part in whatever type of discussions they wanted.  
She had noticed this since the first day she had arrived. Erwin had invited her to sit there, but she denied him. It simply wasn't her style.  
Yet, here was Levi.   
Choosing to sit with her.

She lowered her brow, allowing her face to rest.  
She took a small breath in.

"Good morning, Levi."

Did my voice sound mean?  
Will he be upset I didn't call him Captain?

Levi nodded to her. He reached for his cup of coffee, and took a sip.  
He gritted his teeth a bit after a hard swallow.

"This coffee has always been shit."  
Evol poked a fork at her eggs, gathering some in the prongs.  
She kept her eyes on the food as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan either. I wish they served tea."

Levi broke his bread in half.

"Do you like tea?"

She looked up at him. She could tell he was trying to keep his eyes off her.  
Maybe not looking at her made conversation easier.

"Yes, I do. I even have my own tea set."

Levi finally lifted his eyes to her.

"I remember seeing that now, in your room on..." He paused for a moment. 

Embarrassment burned in Evol's throat. But why? 

"On that night. The black one, with the gold, right?"

Evol nodded. 

"That one is very nice. I have a tea set of my own, but it's just simple. What kind of tea do you like?"

Evol wondered what his tea set looked like. She doubted it was simple. 

"I like black tea, with honey."

Levi's eyes widened just a tad at that statement.

"Black tea is my favorite too. I just drink it by itself."

The corner of Evol's lips curled up at Levi.  
She didn't even know it was happening - it was like sneezing, she couldn't control it.  
She was smiling at the dark haired man.  
Levi seemed to be surprised by her smile.  
Then, he allowed a small smile to come across his face too. 

A voice came from behind them at another table.  
It attempted to be a whisper, but the voice's owner wasn't that good at it.  
"Look at that! The Captain and Lieutenant are smiling! With each other!"  
More cadet's began on the whispering, a series of 'what the hell's and 'it looks weird's filling the room.  
Finally, Armin chimed in with a "Be quiet! You all shouldn't gossip!"  
The whispers seized. 

The smiles faded from the two adult's faces.  
Evol let out a sigh. Levi clicked his tongue behind gritted teeth.  
These brats are going to pay for this.  
Are we so miserable that smiles on our faces are a hot topic?  
Evol guessed the answer was yes.

A long moment of silence came, other than the sound of them eating their food.  
Evol wondered what should be said between them next.  
Awkwardness seemed to follow them everywhere, except the moments of heat they had shared over a month ago.   
She was never good at forming bonds with people unless it involved ropes.  
However, she knew who she was. Or at least who she was trying to be.  
She was a woman of dominance. A force to be reckoned with.  
Levi was a man who needed someone to take the lead in the bedroom.  
She guessed he may be the same outside of it.  
It was her turn to step up.

"Levi, would you like to come have tea with me this evening?"

The Captain's eyes floated up from his plate to her.  
He gave her a brief look of confusion, then allowed his face to relax.

"Yes, I would. I want to look more at your fancy tea set."

Evol pushed her chair backwards, and stood. She picked up her empty plate.  
Her green eyes gazed down at the man who looked at her with a glimmer of joy in his eyes.  
She gave him a small smile, only for a moment long enough to respond to the happiness he was feeding to her.

"I will see you at my office tonight, after dinner. I won't be in uniform. You shouldn't be either."

She turned her back and made her way to the kitchen where she could drop off her dirty plate.   
Allowing herself a glance back at the Captain, she saw that he was taking a sip of coffee.  
She could have sworn she saw a smile on his lips. 

As the day progressed, the easier Levi felt.  
It seemed that since their conversation that morning, Evol had allowed herself to open up a bit.  
He had allowed himself to open a bit too.  
Images of the bird flying from the cage entered his mind at this realization.  
He wasn't the one leading all of their little moments.  
When there was a break for lunch, they sat together again.  
At one point during the meal, Evol asked  
"Levi, don't you worry what your Commander thinks of you sitting with me?"

Levi was chewing a piece of bread, but he turned his head until he found the table where the higher ups were seated.  
Erwin was staring at them, but as soon as Levi landed his eyes on him, he quickly looked away.  
Levi turned himself back around to face Evol and swallowed his food.  
"I don't really care what they think. Erwin can't control who I sit with. I need a break from Hange's mouth anyway."  
Evol had rested her elbow on the table, and had her chin in her hand, her fingers curled in so they were resting against her lips.  
But Levi saw the smile she was attempting to hide.

"Its not every day someone picks their Lieutenant over their Commander. I guess that makes us friends." 

Levi let the way she said friends swirl around in his head for a while.   
It sounded so sweet.  
Yes, friends.

The day flew by, and at dinner they sat together again.  
They didn't say much, but this was fine.  
Levi didn't feel like there was a need.  
When he got up to put his dirty plate away, Evol looked up at him from her potato and said  
"I'll see you soon."

He nodded.   
He made his way back to his room so he could change, since Evol had made a point of telling him not to be in uniform.  
He couldn't deny the fact he liked her telling him what to wear.  
It brought a familiar heat in his belly, but he didn't let the heat stay.  
Tonight was about tea and friendship.  
Just those things.

He dressed himself in a gray button up and brown pants.  
Like before, he didn't know what one should wear to something like this.  
Also like before, he wanted to impress Evol in a way.  
This time, that second part felt more important somehow.

He made his way down the hall, two doors down once more.  
He knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" He would recognize that firm voice anywhere.  
"Its me." Surely she would know who.  
"Come in" said a much sweeter voice in response.  
Levi had to contain his smile.

He opened the door.   
He had forgotten how lavish her office was.   
The decor was so extravagant for someone at her pay grade.  
He wondered where she got all these things.  
Maybe he would get a chance to ask her.

His eyes made their way to the sitting area, where Evol stood in front of the arm chair.  
She had her hair in the same loose bun as she had the last time he was here.  
The brown waves around her face seemed more curlier than last time, almost in spirals.   
Maybe he just hadn't taken the time to notice them.  
Her tiny body was outfitted in a gray, long sleeved dress;it flared out a bit at her hips and ended at her knees.  
Levi noted that she looked so much more dainty in this dress.  
The only images he had of her were her in her uniform and her in the black dress from their night together.  
The last thing he expected from the cold Evol was something dainty.

Evol pointed at Levi.

"We match."

Levi looked down at his shirt, and back at Evol.  
They were the exact same shade of gray.

"Yeah, we do match."

Evol let out a small chuckle.

"Color isn't really my thing. I'm guessing its not your's either."

Levi lifted a hand to the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"No, not really. I like simple colors."

Evol nodded.

"Me too. Its easier to pick out clothes that way."

She motioned toward the couch with her right hand, the action a small wave.  
Levi relaxed a bit and made his way to the couch.  
It was so much more elegant up close.  
The gold trim around the black upholstery was detailed in small floral designs.  
He found himself questioning once again how she could afford things like this.  
He took his seat, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap.

Evol sat in the arm chair, crossing her legs in a similar fashion, her back straight and poised.  
When she did, the fabric of her skirt rode up a bit, exposing the bit of thigh above her knees.  
Levi had to stop himself from staring - this was the most bit of skin he had seen from her.  
He reminded himself what he was there for.  
Tea and friendship.

Evol wrapped her fingers around the gold handle of the black tea pot.

"I already brewed some black tea for us, it finished right before you walked through the door."

She tipped the tea pot over one of the tea cups.  
The way her fingers gripped the lid lightly so it wouldn't fall off.  
The way her eyes studied the tea flowing from the spout.  
The way her lips pouted a bit as the tea flowed.  
Levi was in a trance as he watched her.

She finished the pour and sat the tea pot down.  
She picked up the cup in its saucer and handed it to Levi.  
Her eyes peered at him, the usual look of disdain gone from them.  
Levi saw only one thing in them now - tenderness.  
He felt a lump in his throat, he had to swallow hard to get rid of it.  
He had never seen this look from her before.

He took the cup from her.   
She poured herself a cup, and added a bit of honey from a jar sat off to the side.  
She took the cup into her hands, sat back in the chair, and let out a sigh.  
She took a sip.  
Levi did the same.  
He felt an explosion of flavors on his tongue.  
This was the best black tea he had ever tasted.  
He suspected it was some of the expensive stuff the merchants would get in.  
His mind wondered to wages and ways again.

Then, he gazed at the teacup.  
He marveled in its craftsmanship - the way the gold flowers against the black contrasted so elegantly.  
His cheap white tea set was nothing compared to this.

"Does my tea set pass your inspection?"

Levi shot his head up to see Evol staring him down.  
She had caught him marveling at a damn tea cup like an idiot.  
But her face read pure amusement, her lips pursed in an attempt to hold back a laugh.  
He cleared his throat.

"Yes, it does. Its really beautiful."

Evol's face relaxed. 

"I like the way you say that word."

Levi raised a brow at her.

"What word?"

His voice was brash. 

"Beautiful. It sounds nice coming from your lips."

Levi realized he had rarely used the word beautiful.  
He could count on one hand the amount of times he had used it.   
Why did he pick that word?

He let his eyes look into Evol's.  
That tenderness in them was still there.  
This was Evol without all the ice and steel.  
She was a woman, who liked hearing a man say nice words.

He made sure to keep his eyes on her's.

"I'll say it again then. Beautiful."

He would say it as much as he needed to.

He wanted that, for her.


	4. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As walls between Levi and Evol crumble, they find themselves sharing the familiar heat with one another. Only this time, some realizations take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the spice. 
> 
> The song of the chapter is none other than Take Me To Church by Hozier.

Two birds.

One stretches it's wings for flight.

One builds itself a nest.

Levi rubbed the rim of the cup with his finger.  
He was sitting in silence, after just saying the pretty sounding word to Evol.  
After he had said it, he kept his eyes locked on her's, letting every syllable of it slowly pass his lips.  
He saw something in her eyes as he finished the word - a look of wonderment, perhaps.  
He didn't know how to take this, because he expected a woman like her to be the last to be in wonder at a simple word like beautiful.  
He enjoyed saying the word to her though - he saw how it made her face light up.  
How she was too, at her core, a human who liked to be flattered by words.  
And this was his intention - he couldn't find it in himself to say "You are beautiful", so he had to do it another way.

They kept their eyes on each other for a long moment, until Evol finally broke the stare by letting her eyes wonder to the teacup in her lap.  
She took a sip, and kept her eyes on the teacup when she lowered it back onto it's saucer.  
Levi did the same - taking a sip, letting his eyes focus on the liquid in the cup when he was done.  
They sat like this for a while, taking in the quiet, only hearing each other's breathing in the room.  
Levi was reminded of their meal times earlier in the day, of how they didn't say much but it didn't matter.  
He had realized they simply enjoyed each other's presence.  
That was enough for them both.

Finally, Evol spoke.  
"Do you call a lot of things beautiful?"  
She didn't even look at him when she spoke, keeping her eyes on her cup.  
Levi looked at her, grey eyes finding themselves on her lips.  
Had they always been that shade of pink?

"No" he said "In fact, that was one of the very few times I've used it."

A small smile turned up the corners of Evol's mouth.

"So, you don't say that to all the girls you attempt to woo?"  
She let her eyes slowly wonder up to Levi as she spoke.

Levi raised a brow at her.  
He clicked his tongue behind his teeth.  
"I don't exactly spend my time wooing women. It's not in my list of priorities."  
It's not like he was good at it anyway.  
He had tried a few times to flirt with people, but it never worked out.  
He just wasn't made for it.

"Yet here you are, trying to woo me with the way you say such a pretty word."  
Evol's soft smile had evolved to a smirk as she looked at the man.  
Levi felt embarrassment rise in him, which made anger rise in him.  
He shot her a scowl, eyebrows angled down to form a crease between his eyes.  
"I'm not trying to woo you. Don't get it twisted."  
Liar, liar. Pants on fire.

Evol took another sip of tea.  
"Is that right? You don't want to impress me?"  
Her tone was so condescending, Levi thought he might spit.  
Was she egging him? Or back to being a bitch?  
Levi couldn't tell, but he sure as hell wouldn't let her win.

"No, I don't care to impress you. It doesn't matter to me what you think."  
Pants are officially on fire.

Evol let out a low, "Hmm..."  
Her eyes gazed into the teacup.  
Levi wondered what kind of comeback she was thinking of.  
He began to try to think of what to say back, his mind going through scenarios. 

Evol sat her teacup down on the table.  
She stood up, pulling at her dress to adjust it as she stood.  
She turned to Levi.  
She took the few steps forward to the couch where he was seated.  
She stopped once his knees were brushing against his leg.  
Levi looked up at her towering over him.

"I think you're lying, Levi"  
She leaned over, putting a hand by each side of Levi's head against the back of the couch.  
She brought her face to his, so close that Levi could feel her breath on his cheek.  
As she peered her eyes into his, Levi realized all the tenderness was gone.  
It was replaced by a look that had been in his mind since their first encounter - hunger.  
Evol was starving for him.

"Lying to me is such a bad thing. I thought friends don't lie to each other."  
Levi swallowed hard.  
He felt the familiar heat in his belly begin to burn.  
Her voice was as he fondly remembered - vinegar, and honey.  
He wanted to allow himself a glance so he could see more of her body, but he dare not break his eyes from her's.  
Evol brought a hand to Levi's face, caressing his cheek.  
She then slid her fingers to his lips, outlining his bottom lip with her finger tips.  
She pushed down on his lip, parting it from the top one.  
She slid two fingers into his wet mouth.

Levi's eyes widened, he had never had anything in his mouth like this before.  
He wasn't sure what to do.  
He felt her push lightly on his tongue with her fingers.  
He considered what he would want done if he had something of his in someone's mouth.  
That thought made the heat in him grow, and he felt his cock begin to rise.  
Softly, he began to suck on her fingers.  
Evol's mouth gaped open as he did this, and her tongue went to the corner of her mouth as it had before.  
He had hung on to this specific quirk of her's so many times in his fantasies - it turned him on so much.  
He began to suck harder.

A small stream of spit began to trail down his chin.  
He felt Evol's fingers go further back into his mouth.  
He gagged a bit, and Evol let out a chuckle.  
"Good boy" she mumbled  
Levi felt his cock become harder at her praise.  
He was her good boy.

Evol yanked her fingers from Levi's mouth, making Levi let out a gasp.  
He was panting a bit, trying to catch his breath.  
He felt a twinge in the back of is throat where her fingers just were.  
Evol's eyes slowly took in his face, looking it up and down.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked him softly.

Levi nodded.

Evol pushed herself up from her hand until she was fully standing.  
She picked Levi's teacup up, and looked back at him.  
He reached his hand toward the teacup, but she gripped his hand in her free one.

"Open your mouth and lean your head back"

Levi was caught off guard by this, but did as he was told.  
He opened his mouth, letting his head rest on the couch.  
He waited patiently for Evol to tip the tea into his mouth.  
But it never came.

He watched Evol bring the cup to her lips and take a big sip.  
Was she going to torture him with thirst?

She eyed him. He didn't dare move.  
She then mounted him, placing one leg on each side of him.  
Her crotch nestled against Levi's, and he felt his hard cock push against her.  
She took his face in her hands, forcing him to stay in place.  
She leaned, allowing her face to be about five inches from his.  
He stayed frozen, mouth open, eyes wide.  
She then parted her lips, and the tea slowly trickled into Levi's mouth.  
He tasted it's boldness as it poured onto his tongue, still warm.  
His cock was at full mast now, pressing hard into his zipper. 

When all the tea has leaked from her mouth, Evol said quietly  
"You better swallow."  
Levi did as he was told, swallowing every last drop.  
They gazed at each other for a moment, and Levi noticed that Evol's face has softened a bit.  
She rubbed his cheek with her thumb.  
It looked like she had something to say, but didn't know the right words.  
Instead of talking, she pushed her lips against Levi's.

This was the first kiss they had ever had with each other.

Levi closed his eyes, and let himself melt into it.  
He tasted the tea mixed with the sweetness of her mouth.  
They both allowed their mouths to open more.  
Evol slipped her tongue into Levi's mouth, and he welcomed it with his own.  
He heard the sound of flapping wings in his ears.  
Is this what kissing is supposed to be like?

Without realizing it, Levi's hands had found their way to Evol's waist.  
The moment they had rested there, Evol broke the kiss.  
She took his wrists, gripping them tightly, and shoved them into the couch at his sides.  
She kept her hands on them, forcing them down.

"You don't get to touch me without asking" she growled at him.  
Levi nodded. He felt embarrassed for letting himself get carried away.  
Evol came back to his mouth, attacking his lips this time.  
Her tongue danced in with his, until she broke the kiss to nibble his lip.  
Levi sucked air in through his teeth as she bit his lip hard.  
When she released his lip, she looked into his eyes.  
She smirked at him.

"You look so hungry."

She got up from him, standing with one leg between his knees.  
She brought a hand to his face, tilting his head up to look at her.

"If you're so hungry..."

Her hand trailed up to his hair, and gripped a handful of it.  
Levi winced as she pulled it, forcing him to go to the floor to his knees.  
He fell between her legs.

Evol raised one leg up, allowing her foot to rest on the couch near Levi's head.  
She let go of Levi's hair, then took her hands to her skirt.  
She lifted it up, up, up.  
Levi lifted his head to see she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Eat, boy."

Evol felt her tongue go to her lip, her old habit coming back.  
She watched as Levi's eyes widened at what she was showing him.  
She grinned down at him, at his astonishment.  
He probably wasn't expecting tea time to go like this.  
But she had considered it a possibility, which is why she didn't wear panties.

She wondered if Levi had ever done this to a woman.  
He didn't strike her as the type to let his partner's go unpleased.  
However, she also didn't think he would be the type to back talk her.  
Yet he was, and here they were.  
Hopefully he learned a lesson.

Levi slowly leaned in.  
She felt his tongue carefully take it's first lick at her flower.  
He was so delicate, like he feared he would hurt it.  
She had to keep herself from giggling.

He started to lick more, his tongue going up and down, from her hood to her opening, then back up.  
She felt pleasure rise in her as he got faster with his movements.  
She closed her eyes.  
She had never had someone do this to her but once in her entire life.  
That one time, she didn't remember it being like this.  
So careful, so wanting.

Levi's tongue found its way to her clit.  
She let out a small gasp - she had forgot she even had that spot.  
Levi paused for a moment.  
She opened her eyes, and glanced down at him.  
He was staring back up at her, his mouth just inches away from her awaiting sweetness.  
Then, a grin crossed his lips.  
His eyes flashed with a devious look at her.

Evol felt herself become wetter from his look.  
He was like a devil in sheep's clothes.

Levi lunged his mouth back to her, tongue going immediately to her clit.  
He traced circles on it, putting more pressure than he had before.  
Evol tilted her head back, closing her eyes again.  
She bit her lip, trying to keep the moans in.  
She wouldn't be defeated.

Levi's tongue would take a break from her clit to lick down to her opening, then make its way back.  
He began to lightly suck on it with his lips.  
Evol wiggled at this, trying hard to keep herself steady.  
The pleasure was building up in her quickly, a burn in her belly getting hotter by the minute.  
She began to pant, gripping tighter to her dress.

Levi let out a low groan, as though he was eating something delicious.  
This sound threw Evol deeper into her pleasure, the deepness in his voice driving her up a wall.  
She couldn't hold it back anymore - she let out a high pitched moan.  
It was the first time she had moaned like that in ages.

"Fuck, Levi..." She mumbled between pants.  
Levi let out another groan, and began licking her faster.  
The circles he made with his tongue were sending her away to another place.  
She felt her eyes grip together tightly, her body beginning to tense up.  
Her legs began to shake, and she was arching her back.  
She tried to hold on, but she couldn't any longer.

With a loud series of moans, she let herself go.  
The wave of ecstasy and heat overtook her, causing her body to begin to tremble.  
She felt Levi's hands grip her hips, forcing her to stay in place as he continued to lick her.  
She knew she had told him not to touch her, but she didn't care at this moment.  
Colors flashed behind her closed eyes, with small moments of white feathers.  
She heard flapping wings in her ears.  
She rode out her orgasm, feeling a large gush come from between her legs.  
This was something she had never experienced before. 

When she was finally done, she was left panting and hazy.  
At some point, she had let her dress lower, and now she couldn't see Levi's face.  
She removed his hands from her hips, and he brought them to his lap.  
She lowered her leg from the couch, causing her skirt to trap Levi underneath it.  
She paused for as moment, eyeing the shape of his head in the fabric.  
Finally, she pulled the skirt off of him to see his face.  
What she saw made her bite her lip.

Levi was smiling at her, his mouth covered in her fluids.  
Some had begun to dribble down his chin.  
She didn't know she was capable of making a mess like that.  
He looked so accomplished.  
So pleased.  
She stared at him for a long while, panting and taking in this scene.

Levi stared back at her.  
He brought his tongue out from between his lips, and licked at some of the juices.  
He grinned at her again.  
Evol shuddered.  
Why was this man making such a mess of her?  
Why was he loving this so much?

Evol finally composed herself enough to speak.  
"You're a good boy."  
Levi bit his lip at her words.  
She allowed her eyes to gaze down his body.  
She stopped at the large bulge in his pants.  
He was rock hard, and the sight of it made her lick her lips.

"Good boys get rewards."

Levi blinked slowly at her, confused.  
Then he followed her eyes to his crotch.  
He looked back up at her, a look of embarrassment on his face.  
Did he not think she would find out?

She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned him back until he hit the couch.  
She dropped to her knees and began to undo his belt, making sure to take her time.  
As she undid his button and zipper, she felt excitement swell in her.  
She wanted to do this for him.  
She wanted to give him back what he had given her.

She finally pulled out his cock, letting it rest in her hand.  
She let her eyes linger on it for a moment - a faint blue vein ran up its side.  
It was bigger than any she had seen before.  
Had she just not noticed this when she had seen it before?  
Perhaps she just didn't pay attention.

Her eyes made their way back up to Levi.  
He was biting his lip, gazing at his cock in her hand.  
He finally met her eyes.  
There was a look of pleading in them.  
She grinned at him.

She lowered herself, opening her mouth as she did.  
His tip entered her mouth, and Levi sucked in air through clenched teeth.  
She continued down until she got to his midshaft.  
Then she brought herself back up, letting just her lips linger on his tip.  
She kissed his heat, letting a smile form.  
Then she opened her mouth again, and went back down.  
This time she went all the way down, taking in all his length.  
She felt him hit the back of her throat.  
She gagged a bit, but managed to keep herself in place.

Levi let out a low moan.  
She began to bob her head, up and down.  
All of him in, then all of him out.  
She would gag every time, saliva leaking from her mouth to his cock.  
But she was determined, she had a mission.

She started to go faster, getting used to him hitting her throat.  
She felt Levi begin to twitch, his breathing becoming more labored.  
His cock was throbbing in her mouth.  
She knew he was close.

Levi felt himself release.  
He let out a moan, his body throwing itself back.  
He felt his cum begin to pump out of him, into Evol's mouth.  
Evol kept her mouth on him, and he knew he was filling her up.  
He had only had someone's mouth on him once, and just for a moment.  
He had never expected it to be this good. 

After he felt like he was empty, he looked at Evol.  
She lifted her mouth off of him, and raised up.  
Her eyes wondered to his face until they met his eyes.  
She kept them locked there.  
Then, she gave a loud swallow.  
She smiled.

Levi gaped his mouth at her.  
She seemed so pleased with what she had done.  
Just as he was pleased with what he had done to her.  
They were two very pleased people.

Levi could still taste her on his lips.  
He wondered what he tasted like to her.  
He felt nervous at that thought.  
Did she like my taste as much as I like her's?

He allowed his breathing to calm down before he finally spoke.

"T-thank you, ma'am." He didn't mean to stutter.

He heard a small giggle leave Evol's lips.  
He slid his drained cock back into his pants and buttoned them back up, a wave of embarrassment coming over him.  
He made sure to keep his face down to conceal it.  
He didn't know why she was laughing at him.  
He felt small. 

As he was latching his belt back together, Evol took his hand in her's.  
She pulled it toward her, and rested it against her chest.  
Levi wondered if she was trying to get him to grab her breast, to continue what they were doing.  
But then he felt it. 

Under his palm, he could feel Evol's heartbeat.  
It was beating wildly, thumping like drums.  
He gazed at his hand, and pictured her heart beneath it, pumping madly.  
He let his eyes go up to Evol's face.  
That tender look she gave him while they drank tea had returned.  
No hunger was present. 

"You aren't the only one who gets weird, Levi"  
Her words came out so smoothly.

He realized then what she was saying.  
She was just as embarrassed and nervous as he.  
She was just better at concealing it.  
But her beating heart had given her away.  
Why did she make him like this?  
He was always a composed, cool headed man.  
Why did he make her like this?  
She always seemed so cold and unbothered. 

He kept his hand on her heart for a while longer, her hand on top of his, letting the beats tap against his palm.  
Finally, they let their hands drop, together, into Evol's lap.  
His eyes stayed on the image of their hands together.  
Her hand was so small, even compared to his.  
It looked so frail, yet he knew it had the power to throw him around.  
This small hand had grabbed a handful of his hair roughly.  
Yet, now here it was, so delicately keeping his own hand warm.  
He felt a lump in his throat at this realization. 

This woman, who was so cold and rough, had a completely different side.  
She was full of tenderness, compassion, and vulnerability.  
He had seen it in the past month he had been watching her.  
The look on her face when she buried the dead bird.  
The way she smiled when he said he liked black tea.  
The way she looked at him when he spoke pretty words.

He was reminded of himself in this moment.  
How he, too, was a person who had two sides.  
He didn't know how to be anything other than humanity's strongest soldier.  
That was, until he met Evol.  
She gave him the freedom to show his other side -  
A man who wanted to please, to be weak, to not be in charge.  
Also a man who wanted to know he wasn't the only person out there like this.  
And he wasn't.

Because Evol and him were the same.

"You should get going, its late."

He snapped out of his thoughts from Evol's voice.  
He darted his eyes to her face, and she was staring at him.  
She had the same look on it as when she gazed at the bird's in the trees.  
A soft smile, eyes filled with warmth.  
It took everything in Levi not to embrace her at that moment.  
No one had ever looked at him this way.  
He gave her a smile back.

"You're right. I need to get cleaned up."

Evol lifted her hand from his, and he immediately wished it was back.  
He pulled his hand back, and Evol stood.  
He did the same, tucking his shirt back into his pants.  
Evol stood beside him, her eyes to the floor, the small smile still present.  
She had her hands behind her back. 

Once Levi had finished, he turned to her.  
Goodbyes were always awkward for him.

"Thanks for..." Spit it out "Everything"

Evol nodded. 

"Thank you. I hope you come back."

There was a tone in her voice Levi hadn't heard from her before.  
He nodded to her, and made his way to the door.  
He gripped the handle, about to turn it, but he paused.  
He realized what that tone was.  
Sadness.

He whipped around, and raced the few steps to get back to Evol.  
He grabbed her by her shoulders, and pulled her in.  
He pushed his lips against her's, feeling their softness.  
He lingered there for just a moment, and then quickly broke the kiss.

"I'll be back. I promise."

He didn't even take the time to get Evol's reaction.  
He quickly raced out the door, and down to his room.  
He slammed the door behind him, and collapsed on his bed.  
He felt the heat in his cheeks, and knew they would be glowing red if he could see them.  
But he didn't care.

The sadness in her voice, the way it tugged at his heart,  
he had to do something to make it stop.

He couldn't bear to have her hurt.


	5. Running Up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin allows the Scouts to have a night off, leading to a night of drinking. Evol and Levi move toward taking their relationship the next step, forcing the past to come forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter contains implications/mentions of: severe abuse leaving scars and rape. If these types of subjects are triggering to you, please don't continue to read. 
> 
> This is going to be a very long chapter, that is mostly just fluff, filler, and angst. Next chapter, we will see some 'action'. I promise.
> 
> The song of the chapter is Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush

Two birds.

One sleeps through the night.

One bird only flies when the moon is out.

Levi had been feeling an emotion he couldn't put a name to.  
A week had passed since the first time he had tea with Evol.  
He had been joining her for tea every night since then.  
Unlike that first time, they did nothing more but sip their tea and talk.  
No touching, other than the times when their arms touched by accident when they sat on her couch together. 

It was almost like they had began to feel shy toward one another.  
The conversations came easily, flowing between them like a quiet stream.  
They talked about everything and nothing late into the night.  
Levi had never had someone he could talk to this way.  
He had never experienced this level of connection before.

He guessed the same applied to Evol, who always had a look of surprise in her eyes when he would respond to her.  
They had found themselves smiling for much of their conversations.   
He took notice of how her coldness had seemed to melt, replaced by an awkward tenderness.  
Her words were softer, taking pauses during talking, trying to find the right words to say.  
Perhaps she was trying not to come off as cruel.

He himself had softened too, allowing himself the grace to speak slow and gentle.  
Words like 'lovely' and 'sweet' had became part of his vocabulary.   
He paid attention to his tone and posture, trying his damndest to be kind.  
She made it easy for him to be this way; she gave him the freedom to lower his walls.  
He was able to just exist in her presence. 

He had hoped he had given her this same gift, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still holding back.  
He felt like there was a part of her he couldn't see, a part she kept hidden in shadow.  
It was as though she was a pasture on a cloudy day - the clouds keeping some of the grass always in the dark as they passed.  
He felt like he would catch glimpses of these hidden parts at times.  
The way her eyes would look away when certain words were spoken, the way she would stiffen her back at a loud noise.  
What was hiding within this woman?

Levi also couldn't deny the fact he wondered when they would touch again.  
He had made a point to kiss her, and while it was a small kiss, it was still a deliberate one.  
He wanted her to know that he not only enjoyed the pain she gave him, but the delicate moments between them as well.  
He had made a promise to come back that night, and he had been keeping it ever since.  
Now he wanted to feel some reward for being such a good boy.

But on the 8th day after the night of tea, a reward came.

They were testing the cadets on killing titans, having them sail through the air using their ODM gear in the wooded area.  
The cadets were to slice the necks of the titan decoys as they shot up, being pulled by their fellow cadets.  
This was a training they had repeated several times, but Levi felt like they needed to practice as much as possible.  
The excursion to Eren's basement was approaching, and with that would come a hefty battle.   
He wanted them all to be as ready as they could be for whatever was to come. 

Connie and Sasha, as always, had made it a game - who could slice the neck while doing a flip midair.  
Jean and Eren, who were usually competing with one another, made a point to stay far away from one another.  
This must have been from their fateful encounter in Evol's office, an event that would have easily changed anyone.  
Mikasa was brilliant as always, soaring and dicing like it was nothing more than breathing to her.  
Armin tried his best, but more so focused on not getting in the way.  
All the other cadets, most of whom were new recruits, were trying not to smash into trees.

Levi had used his ODM gear to gain access into a tall tree.  
Here, he had found a sturdy branch, and stood on it.  
He could watch the cadets easily from here, observing them with watchful eyes.  
When one would make a mistake, he would yell out at them with his booming voice.  
"Hey! You're supposed to cut the neck, not graze it, idiot!"

He hadn't even paid attention to where Evol was, focused solely on his growing irritation.   
When she planted her anchor in his branch and climbed on to it, he didn't even notice.  
It wasn't until he felt her hand on his shoulder that he broke his concentration. 

She gripped at his shirt, and gave him a firm yank, pulling him closer to the trunk of the tree.  
He didn't even have time to respond as his whole body was twisted around.  
In the cover of the green leaves and branches, Evol pushed her lips against his.

Levi's eyes were wide with shock for a moment, not having fully grasped what was happening.  
When the reality set in - feeling the sweet warmth of Evol's lips he had been lingering for - he closed his eyes.  
He pouted his lips in response to Evol's, matching her forcefulness.   
She brought her other hand to the back of his head, keeping one hand wrapped in his shirt.

They remained like this for a long moment, the sunlight trickling through the small gaps of vegetation, causing shadows to dance on their bodies.  
Sounds of blades striking wood, ODM gear firing, cadets cursing as they missed their targets filled the silence around them.  
Levi thought to put his hands on her waist, but he refrained, remembering how she had scolded him for touching her before.  
He had thought about what her tiny body would feel like in his arms several times at this point.   
His fingers twitched at his sides, itching to feel her - just this once, for a moment.  
But he dared not to press his luck, already receiving this blessing of a kiss.

Finally, their lips parted ways.  
They kept their faces close, and opened their eyes at the same time.  
Meeting each other's gaze, they kept their eyes locked.  
Levi felt his heart thump in his chest, and the unfamiliar feeling reared in him again.  
It reminded him of the burn in his belly he felt in their moments of passion, except this was different.  
This burning was deeper in him - he felt this in his bones, in the core of his being.   
It ached him, making his stomach churn and his head swim.

He wondered if Evol felt this too, and if she did, if she knew a name for this feeling.

Evol let go of his shirt, bringing her hand to her side.  
She took a step back and a grin spread across her face.  
With a small turn, at lightning speed, she fired off her wire and anchored it into a nearby tree.   
She zoomed away, not saying a single word, not waving, not even looking back.  
Levi reached his hand toward her as she sailed away, but quickly lowered it as she disappeared into the forest.

He let out a small chuckle at himself.  
I must be a very good boy. 

Two days later, Evol and Levi were sitting together at a table for lunch.  
This had became a normal thing at this point, no longer being a subject of conversation between nosy cadets.  
They were quietly enjoying their bread, when Hange waltzed to their table.  
She slammed her hand down, making a loud smack.

"You two! Erwin is giving us the night off!" Hange exclaimed loudly at them.

They both twisted their faces into their usual scowls, where a moment before their faces were at ease.   
Levi stared at the auburn haired woman, and Evol let out a sigh.

"What the hell are you talking about, four eyes?" he spat.

Hange grinned at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's as I said, Levi! Erwin said we can have the night off! And we are all going to the tavern!"

Evol's head perked up at that statement, and Levi glanced in her direction when she did.

"The tavern, eh? Who is we?" Evol asked in her usual monotone, masking her obvious interest.

"The higher ups! Me, Erwin, Moblit, and you two, if you can both tear yourselves away from your personal suffering."

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, but Evol let out a breath through her nose, concealing a laugh.

"I think we can do that. We will go."

Levi lifted his brow to Evol at this statement.  
He didn't expect her to say yes.  
He sure as hell didn't expect her to answer for him either.  
He stared at her, making an effort to speak at her through his eyes - something they had became very good at doing.  
His eyes said to her, "What the hell are you thinking?"  
She tilted her chin down, meeting his gaze through her lashes.  
"Don't back talk me" her eyes said.

He really wished he could have argued with her, but the heat her look gave him wouldn't allow it.

They must have made this exchange a bit too obvious, because Hange broke the silence by saying:  
"What are you two doing? Are you trying to set each other on fire with your eyes? I've read about that happening before, but its just a myth that humans can do it. I think titans would maybe be able to do it, since they can produce so much heat with their bodies, especially the colossal. I have plans to try this experiment on the next titan we capture, however-"

"Shut the hell up. We will go. We'll meet you all at the tavern after dinner. Go back to your damn table" Levi shut her down, trying to spare himself the headache and the embarrassment he was feeling.

Hange grinned and nodded, skipping back to the table where Erwin and Moblit sat.  
Levi watched her go, making sure she wouldn't turn around to try and talk to them more.  
His eyes glanced at the table and landed on Erwin.  
Erwin had his eyes fixed toward him and Evol.  
There was an unusual look on his face, a look Levi had never seen on the Commander before.   
When he noticed that Levi had noticed him, he quickly looked away. 

Training finished, dinner was had, the sun set.

Evol told Levi to come to her office door when he was ready to leave.  
He had dressed himself in a familiar outfit - black pants, white shirt, black jacket, and his cravat.   
He had worn this several times before, and he felt confident in it.   
It gave him a look of sophistication, or at least he liked to think he did.  
Since this was the first time him and Evol would ever be together outside of the barracks, he felt like he should dress for it.  
Once again, always wanting to impress her.

He made his way down the hallway to the familiar door.  
He adjusted his jacket, straightening out the black fabric against his chest.  
When he felt like he was ready, he gave a knock.  
He waited for the usual response.  
Instead, he heard the knob turning.

The door opened slowly, giving a small creak as it swung.  
The room was dark, leaving Evol in a shadow.  
She stepped into the light of the hallway.  
Levi stopped breathing at the sight of her.

She was dressed in the same black dress as their first night together.  
It showed off the curve of her waist, and the v the top formed exposed the sharpness of her collar bones.  
Seeing her in this again caused a spark in Levi, but that's not what was causing him to cease his breaths.

Instead of her usual bun, Evol had her chocolate colored hair down.  
It flowed down her back, ending at the middle of her shoulder blades.  
The waves would be interrupted by random curls, causing a chaos of textures.  
It had different lengths all over the place, depending on how loose or tight the curls were.  
Due to the fullness, it looked more like a lion's mane than hair.

Levi couldn't help but stare.  
He finally released his breath, trying to let it out slowly so it wouldn't be noticed.  
This was not what he was expecting from her.  
He had never seen her hair down, the closest being the loose bun she only wore when they were in private.  
As she looked at him, he noticed that the rich brown locks surrounding her face made the green of her eyes stand out more.  
Not only that, but the pink of her lips looked pinker.   
A million thoughts came to his mind at once.

Why is her hair down?  
Is she trying to loosen up?  
What does her hair feel like?  
What does it smell like?  
Will I get to find that out?  
How could her eyes devour me more than they already do?  
How am I going to get through the night?  
Why do I hear wings flapping in my ears?  
What is this burning in me?

His thoughts came crashing to a halt when he heard Evol clear her throat.  
She had a brow raised at him, a confused irritation painted on her face.  
"Is my hair that shocking to you?" Her voice was stern.

Levi scrambled to find his words.

"No, it's just unexpected" He looked away as he said it.

Evol closed the door behind her, keeping her eyes on Levi.  
He felt her eyes slowly take him in, tracing his form top to bottom.  
Her way of analyzing him always did something, forming tiny fires in him.  
When she was done, her eyes landed on his face, and she gave a smile.

"You look nice" The tenderness was back in her face.

Levi basked in her praise, eating it up like a last meal.  
He gave her a pleased smile back.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

Evol nodded.

They made their way down the hallways until finally exiting the large building into the night.  
The air was warm and calm, the sky was clear, allowing the full moon to light their way as they walked.  
The tavern was a bit of a walk, but they had agreed earlier to make the trek.  
Evol loved the night, and Levi loved to please her.

They walked in silence for a while, side by side.  
Levi had his hands in his pockets, Evol had her hands clasped together behind her back.  
As always, the quietness between them wasn't an issue.  
The sounds of the night and their matching footsteps was enough for them.

At some point, Evol looked to the sky, her eyes gazing at the moon as they moved forward.

"Levi, have you ever heard the story of the Sun and the Moon?"

He looked over at her, her eyes staying toward the sky.  
The glow of the moon illuminated her, giving her a soft white cast.   
He waited to answer, soaking up the view of her.  
Finally, he spoke.

"No, I haven't. Aren't they just glowing balls in the sky?"

Evol shook her head.

"No. The story goes like this - the Sun lived a very lonely life. All he ever did was shine in the sky by himself, day after day. One day, he saw another circle in the sky. This circle was called the Moon. He went to it, and saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen. But, Moon looked very sad. Sun asked her what was wrong, and she said 'All I want to do is shine like you do, and have creatures love me like they do you.' Sun fell in love with her instantly, and wanted to make her happy. So, he decided that, every day he would leave the world to go stand behind Moon. This would cause her to shine bright, just as he does. He told some of the creatures that they would have to get used to the darkness, while some creatures said they would simply sleep when it was dark, that way Moon would have creatures love her. When Sun did this for Moon, she was so happy, and she knew Sun was her true love. That is how we got night and day."

When Evol finished her story, she turned her head from the sky to look at Levi.  
Her lips were in a relaxed smile.  
Levi took in what she had just told him, let it soak in and swirl in his mind.  
He thought of the love Sun felt for Moon.  
He thought of the strange new feeling he had been experiencing.  
He thought about the way his heart was beating fast in his chest.  
Finally, he smiled back at Evol.

The continued their journey in silence until they made it to the tavern.  
They walked in, and were hit with the wave of noise as soon as they closed the door.  
It had several people in it, in various states of intoxication.   
Some were laughing at the bar, some were passed out at tables.   
Two man were seated in the back, one with a guitar and the other with a fiddle.   
They were playing a fast paced melody, tapping their toes.  
Both Evol and Levi winced a bit at the loudness.

Levi scanned his eyes around until he saw a familiar arm waving - it was Hange.  
They made their way to the table, where Erwin, Hange and Moblit were seated, drinks in hand.  
Everyone greeted them as they took their seats next to one another.  
Erwin was sitting on Evol's side, Moblit on Levi's side, and Hange across from them.  
Levi crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat, trying to relax.  
It had been a while since he had been around this many people.  
He looked at Evol from the corner of his eye - from her face, he assumed it was the same for her.

Hange suddenly shot up from her seat, planting her hands on the table.

"I'm going to get you two a drink! Maybe you'll loosen up for once in your lives!"

"Whiskey, or I won't drink it" Evol said fast and firm.

"Same" Levi matched her tone.

Hange gave a thumbs up and made her way to the bar.  
Moblit took a sip of his mug, and from the redness in his cheeks, Levi guessed he was already a bit tipsy.  
Erwin jiggled the glass in his hand, swirling the ice in whatever brown liquor he had in it.  
The awkwardness in the silence was deafening. 

Levi wondered why the mood was like this, seeings how he had been out with the group several times before.

Erwin cleared his throat, finally bringing his eyes up to look at them.  
"So, you guys even walked here together, huh? You two are always together, it seems."  
Then it hit Levi. The awkwardness was because of him and Evol.  
He realized they were not seen as two people who had sat down, but a couple.  
A couple that had one person who had always been the last person anyone thought would date.  
That person was him.

While they had made an effort to not appear to be involved with one another, Levi couldn't deny the look of things.  
They worked together, sat together at meals, and now were coming to a bar together.  
He remembered the cadets whispers the first day they sat together, so he knew that everyone knew of their smiles.  
He knew the entire Scout regiment would be teeming with rumors about them.  
As Evol's commanding officer, and a private man, he didn't like that.  
There would be trouble if he didn't expel these rumors.

"Nah, we just happened to walk in at the same time" Evol's words came out so casually, you would have thought it was the truth.

Levi looked at her, and she looked at him back.  
She was thinking the same thoughts as him.  
She didn't want any trouble either.  
They quickly broke their glance to look back at Erwin.  
The blonde haired man stared at them with a raised brow, before giving a nod.  
"I see" he said, then took a sip of his drink.

Hange returned to the table and placed two glasses down, one in front of each of them.  
The glasses were filled to the brim with the dark brown liquor, and the potency of it was so strong you could smell it.  
Levi twisted his face into a scowl at Hange as she sat back down across from him.  
"How the hell are we going to drink this shit? It smells like it'll kill us" he spat at her.  
Hange grinned at him.  
"Its a new experiment - I want to see what happens if you get the two most miserable people in the world drunk."  
She slapped Moblits arm, who had laid his head down on the table.

"Moblit, get ready to sketch! This is going to be a great study!"  
Moblit smiled and nodded, a hazy look in his eyes.  
He reached under the table to a bag at his feet, and pulled out his sketch pad and a pencil.  
He flipped to an empty page, readied his pencil in hand, and looked at the two.  
Erwin let out a chuckle, and Hange waited in anticipation.  
Levi's scowl grew meaner.

"You're an idiot, I'm not drinking this-"

"Lets see what happens" Evol interrupted him, the glass at her lips. She turned her head back, pouring the liquid down her throat.  
Levi stared at her, his mouth gaped open.  
Hange clapped her hands, Erwin grinned, Moblit began to draw.  
Evol drank every drop, slamming the empty glass on the table with a loud thud.  
She let out a few coughs, her face full of grimace and disgust.

"God damnit, Hange. That was awful" Her voice came out strained, trying to recover.  
She took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  
Her eyes scanned the table, looking to each face.  
They ended on Levi, where they stayed.  
And then she smiled.

Levi felt his heart bang in his chest.  
He was seeing so many sides of this woman tonight.  
It was like flipping pages in a book, something new each moment.  
He smiled back at her.

Then he grabbed his own glass, turned it up, and chugged down his drink.  
It burnt ferociously the entire way down, hitting his stomach like a rock.  
He quietly placed the empty glass on the table, and sucked air in through his clenched teeth.   
He looked at Evol, whose smile widened. 

Hange let out a cheer, slamming a fist on the table.  
"That's the spirit! We'll see results soon!"  
Moblit was still drawing, his attention completely focused on what he was doing.  
Erwin drank down the rest of his own drink, then his eyes went to the door.  
"Well, looks like we aren't the only ones who wanted a drink."

Levi's back was to the door, so he turned his body around to see what Erwin was talking about.  
With the door closing behind them, in walked Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha.   
The group looked nervous, their heads turning to look around the bar.  
Levi turned back around, annoyance riddled all over his face.  
"What the hell are they doing here? None of them are old enough to drink."

"They're probably curious as to what adults like so much about places like this" said Erwin, a smile forming on his lips.  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
"I'll go tell them to leave, we don't need a bunch of hung over teenagers in training tomorrow."  
He began to get up, but he felt a pressure keeping him in his seat.  
He looked down to find Evol's hand on his thigh under the table, pushing down lightly.  
Fighting the urge to bite his lip, he looked up to meet her eyes.  
"Let them have some fun. They need a break as much as we do" Her voice was slow and sweet, and he could smell the whiskey on her breath.  
Not daring to disobey her when she was talking to him this way, he nodded and remained in his seat.

Hange chugged down the rest of her beer, and stood up.  
She made her way to the group, waving as she walked toward them.  
The adults watched as panic came across the kid's faces.  
Hange laughed, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Its okay! You arent in trouble!"  
Eren let out a relieved sigh. 

Hange then pointed her finger at Eren.  
"This is a perfect chance for an experiment! I want to see what happens when you give a titan shifter alcohol!"  
She turned to the bar keep, and ordered a tall mug of beer for each member of the group.  
The kids all grinned as the mugs were passed to each of them.  
They all began to drink - some took a tiny sip, like Armin and Mikasa.  
Some chugged the whole thing down, like Sasha and Jean.  
They each twisted their faces in disgust after their drinks, but then asked for more.  
Hange took a seat at the bar, ordering the drinks and talking with them.

Everyone began to settle into their groups, visiting with each other as the night progressed.  
Erwin got up to see the kids, who were shocked to see their Commander relaxing.  
Moblit continued to sketch for a while, before finally laying his head down and sleeping on top of his sketch book.  
Each person began to reach different levels of intoxication.   
The musicians played different tunes, trying to match the energy.

But Levi and Evol, they stayed seated next to one another.  
Hange would bring them drinks, asking if they wanted to join the others.  
The offer was always refused, shaking their heads and giving firm looks when pushed about it.  
They wanted to remain in their little bubble.  
As they always did.

They talked as though they were having tea - about everything, and nothing.  
Being fed a number of drinks was getting to them both.  
Evol especially, whose cheeks were rosy, words slurring a bit.  
She was laughing, actual laughing, at things Levi said.  
He would laugh too, not as loud, but still a laugh.  
Here they were, just two adults, who very much enjoyed one another.

Levi felt himself becoming more touchy to her, and she did the same.  
A playful push on the waist, a head leaned on a shoulder for a moment.   
There was a moment where one of Evol's curls bounced into her face.  
Levi reached for it, and tucked it behind her ear.  
She grinned at him, and gave a "Thank you" through a chuckle.

This was bliss.  
Levi felt so relaxed, and so normal, so human.  
He wasn't humanity's strongest - he was just a man tonight.  
A man, with the woman he adored, the woman he...  
That unfamiliar feeling burned in his bones again.  
He thought of the Moon. And the bird in his dreams.  
The word was there, but he wouldn't speak it. 

Further the night progressed, and Levi noticed their glasses were empty.  
He stood up, stumbling a bit as he did, which made Evol laugh again.  
He grinned down at her, "I'm getting more drinks, I'll be back"  
She looked up at him, pointing at his face.  
"You better put your miserable face back on, people will get suspicious"  
She winked at him, and Levi nodded.

He fixed his face before he turned for the bar, putting his normal look of discontent back on.  
At this point, the tavern was filled with the noise of people's drunkness.  
The group of cadets were scattered all over - Eren and Connie having a chugging contest, Mikasa and Sasha sat at a table playing games, Jean and Armin in a corner talking close together.  
Hange was sat at the bar, watching the chugging contest between the boys, watch in her hand, "Eren is for sure faster!" she loudly said.  
Levi kept his distance as he ordered the two whiskies, not wanting to make contact.  
He was enjoying the little heaven he had with Evol so much, he didn't want to risk messing it up.   
He got the drinks, and made his way through the crowd.

His eyes fixed on the table, but there was another figure there.  
Levi squinted, the alcohol making his eyes foggy, and he finally registered the blonde haired man.  
He stopped walking.   
It was Erwin, seated where he was hours ago on Evol's other side.  
Only now, he was scooted closer to her.  
They were leaned in close to each other, a conversation taking place.  
A conversation that was clearly private.

Levi felt a stab in his stomach.  
His hands gripped the cups tightly.  
He grinded his teeth behind his lips.  
What was this wave of emotion?  
What does one call this?  
Ah.

Jealousy.

He was jealous.

And he didn't like it.

He had never felt jealous over someone in his life.  
Evol wasn't officially his, but at the same time she was.  
They belonged to each other, in different ways.  
What did Erwin want with her now?  
What are all these thoughts?

Levi swallowed hard, trying to force the rising anger down his throat.  
He made his way to the table.   
Erwin's eyes looked away from Evol to Levi.  
He said something else to her, then got up, and walked away.  
It was clear he didn't want Levi to hear the conversation.  
This made Levi's throat burn more.

He sat the drinks down and took his seat next to Evol.  
She greeted him with a smile, leaning on him a bit once he settled.

"I saw Erwin talking to you. What did he say?" The alcohol had made him bold.

Evol took a sip of the drink, scrunching her face up as she did. 

"He asked me if you and I got along well. He asked if you seemed happy. He thanked me for getting along with you. He used more words than that, but that is what he said."  
Her words were slurring more and more the more she said.  
Levi raised a brow at her.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said yes, you're welcome, and if his eyebrows were always so big" she said before taking another sip.  
Levi couldn't hold it in - he let out a loud laugh.  
Evol began to laugh with him.  
Levi let the conversation fade to the back of his mind, but he still wondered what any of that mattered to Erwin.

The music began to slow down, until it cascaded into a full on soft melody.  
Levi recognized what was happening - dancing.  
Couples began to drag one another to the center, wrapping arms around each another.  
This part came every time he went out, and he always dreaded it.  
He wasn't a dancer.  
He was, also, never asked to dance.

He saw familiar faces enter the dancing group, and he was surprised.  
Jean and Armin were together, Armin with his hands on Jean's shoulders, Jean with his hands on Armin's hips.  
They were clearly drunk - stumbling over one another as they tried to match each other's steps.  
But they were smiling, enjoying every awkward moment of it.  
Alcohol does strange things.

He looked to Evol, who was watching the scene as well.  
She was smiling at the boys, eyes full of light.  
Levi wondered if she wanted to dance.  
He wondered how she would react if he asked her.  
How it would feel to have her that close.

"Let's go home, Levi"  
He hadn't even noticed that she had turned her head to him.  
She must have caught him staring at her, lost in his thoughts of her.  
He felt his face start to get hot from embarrassment.  
Registering what she said finally, he nodded.

Evol stood up first and started making her way to the door.  
Levi stood then, but as he turned to walk away, he felt a tug on his sleeve.  
Moblit had grabbed him, his head still down on his sketch book.  
Levi leaned down to the drunk man.  
"What is it, Moblit?"

Moblit lifted his head, a hazy smile on his face.  
He turned some pages in his book until he landed on the one he was trying to find.  
He slowly ripped the page out, and then handed it to Levi.  
"I drew this earlier. It's a really rare specimen. I thought you would like it."

Levi took the paper with a raised brow.  
He looked down at it, and all his breath left him.  
It was a drawing of him and Evol.  
They were turned to one another, smiles on their faces.  
It was a perfect snapshot of a moment from earlier in the night.

He stared down at the image.  
It was shockingly realistic, all little details present.  
But what shocked Levi more was his face.  
He had never seen that smile on himself before.  
This was him, genuinely happy. 

It was probably because of the alcohol, but he felt a lump in his throat.  
He had to swallow to keep it from coming up in the form of tears in his eyes.

He thanked Moblit, who laid his head back down.  
Levi rushed out the door for Evol, shaking the emotions off his face.  
He folded the sketch up into a little square, and tucked it into his jacket pocket.  
He would keep this for himself, for now.

Evol was waiting for him right outside the door.  
The music could be heard from outside, another slow melody.  
They began to walk, stumbling now and then as they went.  
Evol tripped, and reached her hand out.  
Levi grabbed it, steadying her.  
She didn't let go.

They continued to walk, hand in hand.  
No words spoken, because no words were needed.  
Her hand was warm in Levi's.  
Their fingers interlocked, fitting perfectly together.

The moon illuminated them both.  
When the sound of the tavern faded, the sounds of night replaced it.  
Crickets, frogs, an owl far away.  
They all came together to form a orchestra.  
And the two of them were the audience.

They finally reached the barracks.  
As they walked down the dark hallway, Levi's heart sank.  
He didn't want to be away from her.  
He wanted to soak her up as much as he could.

"Levi, come to my bedroom"  
Her voice was a mumble.  
They had stopped right outside her door.  
Levi gripped her hand tighter.  
"Yes ma'am"

She unlocked the door, and they entered her dark office.  
They crossed the room to the door to her bedroom.  
She opened it and turned on the light.   
Levi took in what he saw.

Her bed was against the wall, the head right below a large window.  
It was the same bed issued to every high up - something between a full and twin.  
The blanket was a maroon color, black pillowcases on the two pillows.  
Next to the bed was the nightstand, with a red book and a black vase on it.  
The vase had purple flowers - Levi recognized them as the same she kept in her office.

There was a large wooden wardrobe against the wall across from them.  
It was old, some of the wood cracked at the top.  
There wasn't much else to see in this bedroom.  
It was drastically different from her lavish office.  
Levi wondered why, but quickly dismissed it.

Evol pulled him further into the room until they reached the center of it.  
She let his hand go, slowly, her eyes watching their fingers part.  
She kept her eyes low as she turned her back to Levi.  
She pulled her mess of curls in one handful to the front of her shoulder.  
"Unzip me"

Levi bit his bottom lip.  
He felt sparks in his belly.  
This night was full of firsts for him.  
This was another one.

He grabbed the zipper, and slowly pulled it down.  
As he did, the fabric parted, exposing her skin as it went.  
His eyes watched as her bare back revealed itself to him.  
Her flesh looked so smooth, soft and delicate.  
Until it wasn't.

Between her shoulder blades and small of her back, he saw them.  
Two large gashes, etched deep into her flesh.  
They were healed, and old, but still created craters in her back.  
The holes were almost as big as Levi's hands.   
He recognized the carvings as the work of a blade.

His heart felt heavy as he stared at them.  
It was clear that this wasn't anything accidental.  
There were no other marks around them.  
These wounds were put on her body intentionally. 

"Don't mind those" Her voice was low.  
She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at Levi.  
Her face had lost the glow it had before.  
The smile was gone.  
There was only a quiet sadness now.

"The person who gave me those, he said he was trying to find my wings"  
Levi felt her statement stab his heart.  
He lowered his eyes from her gaze.  
He was afraid she would see his hurt.

Evol turned around to him.  
She raised a hand to his face, cradling his cheek.  
He forced his eyes to come back to her.

"I would never do that to you, Levi. I see your wings."

She moved to him, their bodies softly colliding.  
She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck.  
He felt her taking a deep breath in through her nose.  
The exhale felt hot on his skin.

He felt her hair brush against his cheek.  
It smelled like lavender and pine.  
This moment was one he had played in his mind.  
To be close, to see her skin, to smell her.  
But right now, all he felt was despair.

His heart ached for Evol.  
The pain she did not speak of.  
How she had to wear the reminder every day.  
That he couldn't have taken her place.  
Her pain was his pain.

He carefully lifted his arms, and wrapped them around her.  
Pushing her close, he embraced her.  
Her body felt so small in his arms, he was afraid she would break.  
He remembered how he had compared her to a doll in his thoughts.  
In this moment, she felt more like a tree with no leaves.

He felt her relax her body, leaning more weight into him.  
Her muscles loosened, her bones shifted under his palms.  
She melted into him, a puddle of hidden emotions.  
He breathed her in, soaking up her spillage like a sponge.  
She was the frozen dew in the sun, he was the awaiting soil.

They remained like this for a short eternity.  
The only sounds were their breaths, quiet gusts of air.  
He buried his head in her hair, losing his way up in the curls.  
She pushed her head further into his neck, lips grazing it.  
Where she had once wrapped her hand around, she was now finding solace.

Quietly, she spoke into his flesh.  
"Levi, let's have sex. Okay?"

He widened his eyes at her statement.  
This moment was already so intimate.  
They were merged together, two beings serving one another.  
Sex was obviously the next step.  
But he hadn't expected it from her.  
And he had his own insecurities. 

He pulled her away from him, leaving his hands on her shoulders.   
He figured this day would come, where he would have to tell his truth.  
It wasn't any less embarrassing for him, no matter how many times he played it in his head.  
He took a deep breath.

"I've never had sex before." There it was, the nail in his coffin.  
He awaited her response, readying for a laugh.  
Evol blinked at him slowly.  
"I've only ever had sex with one person..." Her voice trailed off, and then she began again "And I didn't want to even have it with them."  
And there was her truth.

He thought about asking questions, but decided against it.

"You might have to guide me" he said, looking to the floor.   
He slid his hands off her shoulders and let them rest at his side.  
She reached her hand, and took one of his.  
"I don't know what to do either. We will figure it out together."

He raised his eyes to meet hers.

In those green pools, he found a familiar tenderness.

It comforted him, knowing she was looking at him this way.

Knowing that she was going to bless him with her sweetness.

This woman, who he worshipped.


	6. Song To The Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter contains/mentions of subject matter that may be triggering to some readers. The subjects are: rape, sexual abuse, physical abuse, human trafficking, forced abortion and underage sexual abuse. Please do not read this chapter if these types of subjects upset you. 
> 
> You may have noticed I changed the layout of the last chapter, keeping it as just Levi's perspective. I'm keeping the same style in this chapter with Evol's POV, then back to normal in the next chapters. That's because I feel like it's really important to see these specific parts through each character's eyes. 
> 
> The song of the chapter is Song to the Siren by This Mortal Coil.

Two birds.

One bird sings a song.

One bird joins in. 

Evol took a deep breath.  
She didn't think this day would come.   
She had always assumed her body wasn't her's to give.  
But she decided it belonged to her once more.

She was ready to give it to the man who stood in front of her.  
Levi, the dark haired, gloomy Captain she had came to know.  
He was so cold and short with everyone.  
Everyone but her.

He was so gentle with her.   
When he looked at her, he looked like he was looking at a treasure.  
Like she was something precious and rare.  
Something to hang on to.  
She had never been looked at that way before.

When he touched her, his hands were always careful.  
He feared hurting her, breaking her like she was glass.  
Even though her hands had hurt him, he still did this.  
His hands made her feel safe.  
She never felt safe. 

She gripped his hand tighter, gazing at him.  
He squeezed her hand back in response.  
Their eyes didn't leave each other.  
This is it.  
It's time.

"Levi..." She trailed off.   
Her eyes went to the floor.  
This would be the first time she ever wanted this.  
She wasn't sure what to say or do.  
"You can undress me. And I'll do you."

That seemed fitting.

Levi slowly blinked at her, then he nodded.  
He let go of her hand, and slowly lifted his arms.  
They reached her shoulder, gripping at her dress.  
He pulled it down, in by inch.  
When her breasts were exposed, he paused.

Evol had always been insecure about her breasts.  
While they had grown rounder with her age, they remained small.  
Each one was roughly a handful, with small buttons for nipples.  
She was truly small everywhere - something He loved.   
She felt her face get hot in embarrassment.  
She glanced up at Levi.

He looked entranced by her chest.  
His mouth was gaped open a bit.  
His cheeks had a flash of pink on them.

Evol wondered if he had ever seen breasts before.  
If he had, he would not be looking at her so lovingly.  
He would know her breasts weren't anything to gawk at.  
But, perhaps, its because they are on her?

Levi finally broke his stare, and slid the dress down more.  
Once it reached her belly button, he let it go, and it dropped to the floor.  
Evol was now fully exposed, all but her simple black panties.  
She felt the wave of embarrassment take over again.  
This wasn't the first time she was naked in front of a man.  
Its just that, this time, she really cared what he thought. 

Levi's eyes began to travel down her body.  
He bit his lip as he slowly took her in.  
When they reached right below her belly button, they stopped.  
Evol felt a lump in her throat.  
She had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"We don't have to worry about pregnancy..."  
As always, she wasn't good with words.  
She knew she had to explain it.  
This was the best she could think of.  
"That was done to make sure I can't have kids."

Levi's eyes were burning into the wretched scar she had.  
It was a crooked line snaking across her pelvis.  
It had healed nicely, but still left a clear mark.  
This was her reminder of what her purpose was -  
A plaything. A toy. A doll.

Levi's eyes came back up to meet her own.  
Where she expected disgust, she saw hurt.  
His mouth was in a tight line.  
She thought she saw a glimmer of tears forming.  
This was the look of empathy.  
Again, this man was giving her things she had never had.

He took her face in his hands, brushing his thumb against her cheek.  
Gently, he tilted her head down so her chin met her chest.  
Then, he planted his lips on her forehead.  
She felt him inhale deeply, breathing her in.  
He remained like this, soft lips against her skin.

In this moment, she knew that he knew.  
He knew she had been hurt before.  
He knew the pain she carried within her.  
He knew the parts of her that no one else did.  
He knew her heart.

She closed her eyes to keep tears from spewing.  
Within this gentleness they were sharing, she was healing.  
This was her salvation.   
Levi was becoming her saving grace.

When his lips finally left her, she lifted her head.  
They exchanged a knowing look.  
Her hands went to his cravat, and she rubbed it between her fingers.  
The material was soft and silky.  
She pulled it from his neck and brought it to her nose.

She inhaled, and took in his scent.  
It smelled like whiskey, good soap, and wood.  
She had been so close to him before, but never took in his scent.  
This lovely man had such a lovely smell.  
She wished she could bottle it and bathe with it.

She let the cravat slip between her fingers, dropping to their feet.  
Her hands went to his jacket, sliding it from his shoulders.  
She began on his shirt, unbuttoning gingerly down his chest.  
As his flesh became more exposed, the heat in her grew.  
Once the shirt was completely off, she took in his form.

While she had noticed his muscular physique before, there were details she missed.  
He had faded red burns where his ODM gear had sat on him so often.  
The redness created a map across his chest and shoulders.  
Spackled in random places were various scars, all varying in healing.  
This was the body of a man who had seen true battle.

Since he had blessed her with a healing kiss, she wanted to return the favor.  
She leaned in, and planted her lips on the burn across his chest.  
Their bodies touched from this action, her breasts pushing against him.  
His skin felt so warm, the muscles brushing her nipples as he shifted slightly.  
She kept her pose, planting more kisses across his chest.

Levi stood as still as he could, allowing her to have this moment.  
She guessed he needed healing too, from her.  
This was the gift they would give each other.  
Understanding, compassion, tenderness.

When she was done with the kisses, her hand went to his pants.  
First his belt, then the top button, then the zipper.  
She slid the pants down past his underwear, then let them drop.  
He stepped out of them the rest of the way.  
Now, he was exposed too.

His underwear were in a boxer brief style, dark navy.  
They gripped his muscular thighs tightly.  
The outline of his erection was pushing against them.  
His legs matched his torso - scars everywhere. 

They stood there, in silence, taking one another in.  
They had both seen random bits of each other.  
This was the first time they had seen each other's full forms.  
Neither had felt so truly naked before, despite being nude in front of others plenty of times.  
Levi in the showers, Evol with Him.   
It was peak vulnerability. 

Finally, they collided.   
They raced to one another, lips meeting hungrily.   
Evol wrapped her arms around Levi's neck.  
Levi's hands went to her waist.  
As their tongues entered the kiss, hands went to other places.

Levi brought a hand into Evol's hair, clutching her curls.  
Evol traced a hand down his back, gripping at his skin.  
Eager lips made their way to Evol's neck, drowning it in kisses.  
Evol let a small whimper escape her lips. 

She felt hands grip her ass and then lift.  
She felt her feet leave the ground.  
In response, she wrapped her legs around Levi's waist.  
He began to carry her, effortlessly, to the bed.

She felt him lower her, gently letting her back hit the bed.  
He raised from her, and then paused.  
She looked up at him.  
His face was twisted with worry.  
Letting her heat die down, she spoke.  
"What's wrong?"

Levi swallowed hard, looking away from her.  
"I'm..." His voice was almost a whisper "I'm really nervous."

This man.  
This sweet, lovely, wonderful man.  
He is nervous, over a girl like me?

Evol remembered a moment they had shared before.  
She took his hand, and placed it over her heart.  
She allowed him to feel its fast beating.  
There would be no denial - she was nervous too.  
This was a first for her as well.

Levi stared down at her, feeling her thumping for a moment.  
Finally, he smiled at her.

He fumbled his hand around so he could hold her's.  
He brought it to his chest, where she felt his beating too.  
The vibrations of it tickled her palm.  
"Together" he said.  
She smiled.

Yes. Together.

He lowered himself back on top of her, meeting her lips again.  
Her lips went to his neck, tasting his flesh.  
He let out a low moan in her ear.  
Her heat was burning her insides.  
She felt her panties becoming wet.

Evol's hands made their way to Levi's underwear.  
They gripped them, and slid them off as far as she could get.  
Levi reached his hand down and finished taking them off.  
She felt his hardness hit her thigh. 

Levi's hands went to her panties and he pulled them off.  
Once they had passed her feet, his hand slipped back up to between her legs.  
He began to rub her with two fingers, sliding from her clit to her hole.  
Evol let out a moan at his touch, and ached for more.  
Sensing her need, Levi slid the two fingers inside her.

Evol arched her back as his fingers slid in.  
The fingers began to slowly thrust in and out of her.  
Every time they went in, they hit her sweet spot.  
He began to make tiny circles on that spot every time he entered her.  
This threw her into a frenzy of moans, trying to conceal them in Levi's neck.   
Her wetness coated his fingers.

Levi removed his fingers, leaving Evol panting.  
He lifted himself on his elbow, hovering above Evol.  
He brought the fingers to his mouth and licked them.  
"You taste so sweet, Evol"  
His voice was a deep rumble, all his desire sprinkled in it.  
It sent Evol further into the fire.

Their eyes met.  
This was the moment. 

Both of them took a deep breath at the same time.  
They exhaled. 

Evol spread her legs more for Levi.  
He slid his hand down between his legs and took a grip on his cock.  
Evol bit her lip, awaiting the moment she would finally feel him.  
He pushed against her, fumbled a bit, and she felt him enter her.  
Levi clenched his teeth and sucked in air through them.  
He pushed further until his cock was all the way inside her.

Evol felt him fill her up, stretching her hole.  
Her pussy throbbed against him.  
She let out a loud moan, despite trying to hold back.  
It couldn't be helped - he felt amazing.

Levi began to slowly thrust his hips.  
As his cock went in and out of her, Evol began to pant.  
His movements weren't perfect, off rhythm and clumsy.  
But as he did more, he found his stride. 

Levi's moans were coming out as low groans in his throat.  
His chest was rising and falling quickly.  
Sweat began to form on his forehead, making his hair stick to his skin.  
The sight of him above her pushed Evol into a frenzy.

"Evol..." His words came out as labored breaths "Does it feel good? Am I doing this right?"

Evol couldn't even form words at the heat his voice was causing her.  
She made a point to meet his eyes, and then gave him a nod.  
He nodded back, and began to thrust faster.

She couldn't keep her lips sealed anymore - she let her series of moans escape her.  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.  
It was time for her to allow the ecstasy to take her over.   
But then it happened.

Behind her eyelids, Evol saw flashes of His face.  
He was coming in and out, like the flicker of a candle.  
His face, grinning down at her, sweat on his cheeks.  
She began to feel her stomach drop.

As hard as she fought it, she couldn't help but feel His eyes on her in this moment.  
Those eyes that had watched her in pain and lusted after it for so long.  
Eyes that had watched as her blood spilled on to the bed when He beat her.  
Eyes that had watched the doctors take her baby and then snip her so she could carry no more.  
Eyes that had watched the innocence leave her when He raped her at the age of eight.  
Eyes that had watched as she hung from His ropes and cry at His whips.

What would His eyes see now?  
How would He react to seeing her in pleasure?  
Would He be angry? Would He laugh at her?

Evol felt shame take her over.  
How dare she enjoy this.  
How dare she feel good.  
She was not allowed to feel good. 

She felt a lump form in her throat.  
It demanded to come out, and she knew it would in the form of tears.  
She clenched her eyes closed tightly, keeping the dam from breaking.  
One leak and she would overflow. 

Feeling the shame overwhelm her, Evol raised her arms.  
She put them over her face, covering it, hiding away.  
Don't look at me.  
Don't see me feel good.   
Please.

Then, the thrusting stopped.  
She felt Levi pull himself out of her.  
A moment of silence passed, and it felt like an eternity.

Finally, she heard his voice. It was soft, and gentle.  
"Evol, what's wrong?"  
She wouldn't answer.  
How could she explain it?

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Evol refused to let Levi think he did something wrong.  
This man did not deserve to think that.  
He was an angel.

"No.." Her voice was already cracking.

"I don't want to be seen like this. I don't look right feeling good."

It didn't really make sense, and the words were muffled from under her arms.  
But she knew that, somehow, Levi knew what she was saying.  
They just understood each other that way.

A quiet minute passed.

Then, she felt soft hands on her tangled arms.  
They slowly pulled them apart, her only fighting back a bit.  
Her face was exposed now, her shame for the world to see.  
But instead of the world, she saw Levi's face.

He had a sternness in his eyes, yet somehow they were still gentle.  
His hands remained on her arms as he pushed them down into the mattress.

"Evol, I think you are so beautiful. You look right in everything you do, to me." 

His lips came to her forehead after he spoke, planting a soft kiss.  
With his words and his kiss, her dam formed a leak.  
The tears began to flow from her eyes.  
There wasn't many, but just enough to wet her cheeks. 

Levi took his lips from her forehead and brought his head down to look at her.  
He brought one hand up and wiped away her tears with his fingertips.

Her heart felt like it might burst.  
Once again, he was proving to be her saving grace.  
He was giving her the freedom she always desired.  
The freedom to cry and smile and moan and lo-  
No, we don't say that word.

The tears stopped flowing as she gazed at Levi.

A smile formed on both of their lips.

No words spoken.

No need.


End file.
